


The Betrayal

by GonzoCarm



Category: Home in Carolina, Sweet Magnolias (TV), Sweet Magnolias Book Series
Genre: Annie needs to forgive, F/M, Hurt/Comfort/Anguish, Ty Needs to Grovel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonzoCarm/pseuds/GonzoCarm
Summary: I decided to write a future story. I have read the books from Sherryl Woods in the Sweet Magnolias series and book five (5) is the story between Ty and Annie. I don’t want to spoil anything for the books, if you guys are reading them so if you are and don’t want to know what happens, stop reading right now. Or if you want to not deviate from the Netflix series, don’t read on. This will deviate from the book Home in Carolina, in the sense, that I will put my own spin and my own scenes in this story. But the overall story remains the same. I can’t get this particular story out of my head, so I just had to write it and see where it takes me.  I hope you guys enjoy. Any questions hit me up. This will probably be a multi chapter story. It will be a little angsty…FYI.
Relationships: #TyAnnie - Relationship, #Tynnie - Relationship, Annie Sullivan and Tyler Townsend, Annie and Ty, Annie and Ty Townsend, Annie and Tyler
Comments: 32
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Note (SPOILERS FOR BOOK): As a summary for those of you that have not read the book. Ty and Annie got together in Annie’s senior year of high school and Ty went to college. He was drafted by the Atlanta Braves and they were in a long-distance relationship for years. As with any young man, Ty, playing pro ball was surrounded by groupies and he cheated on Annie. He knew that it was wrong but he thought (or so they said in the books) that while Annie was in college and he was playing ball, they were not exclusive and they were free to see other people but Ty kept his relationship going with Annie even though he was sleeping around. Ty slept with many women and hid it from Annie. But in one of those flings, he got a girl pregnant, and the kid ended up being his. So, for the book, Ty has a three (3) year old son, Trevor. Ty hid it from Annie and then when he decided to tell her, it was all over and it was too late to come clean and to seek her forgiveness. Annie knew because it came out in the tabloids. In the book, Ty gets injured and he goes home to Serenity for rehab. Annie has moved back to Serenity and is a sports injury therapist. She is the only one that can help him recuperate faster. She has not seen him in three years, since his son was born, and their break-up was bad. She still loves him but cannot forgive him, his betrayal. Ty on the other hand now realizes that the one person he has loved is Annie and the only woman he would love. That no other woman matters, and he doesn’t know how to fix things with her. He wants her back in his life and he would do anything to at least be able to talk to her and ask for her forgiveness once again. He loves her and had always loved her. He knew that now and he is desperate to make her believe in him one more time. And desperate to have her back in his life as the only woman in his life this time.

Now onto my story…

_______________________________________________________

Ty was home. God damn him. He was home and if he was home, so was his three-year-old son. She had to read it in the paper. In the fucking paper. Not her mother, or her father or anyone else that knew that Ty was back had, had the decency to tell her. What was the point? She wondered. It’s not like she was going to talk to him. Fuck him. It had been three years since she found out about his betrayal – well one of his betrayals – and it had killed her. How she woke up every morning and lived after she found out, was surprising. It literally hurt her to get up every morning and go through the day. And when she had found out that Trevor’s mom was not the only one, it had been the nail in the coffin for her. She had remained true to him. She didn’t even look at anyone else because Ty was her everything and she thought that she was his everything. It had been a rude awakening finding out that she had been the only one that was true to their relationship.

She didn’t even smell his betrayal in the beginning. She had that much faith in him. Her Ty would never look at another woman. When she had found out about the betrayal and the pregnancy, no amount of Ty asking for forgiveness, crying at her door, and asking to be heard was enough. Yes, it was true, they had discussed the possibility of maybe seeing other people because they were young and needed to see what was out there. She knew this. But it didn’t mean that Ty could sleep around and get someone pregnant. He had a son with another woman. She was supposed to have his children, not some groupie that he happened to find attractive. She was resolute. She would never forgive him for this, and she told him so.

Their last fight had been grueling and heart breaking and she had left him on the ball field of their old high school and never looked back. That had been the last time she laid eyes on him. And it also had been the last time Ty had tried to reach out to her. She missed him, like she missed a limb from her body, but she would not see him ever again. Even if she still loved him, cause God knew she did. She would never lay eyes on him again. And she would never forgive him.

She would make it a point to see when Ty was going to be at the spa - in evenings doing his rehab - because she would not be there. Working at the spa with Maddie had been a bit awkward at first but since Ty rarely came home, they had settled into a friendly routine in which neither of them mentioned Ty, ever. But now? She had just found out that Elliot, another therapist at the spa, was helping him with rehab. Well they could have fun with that because she was not getting involved, no matter how much more experience she had with sports injury.

Annie finally got out of her car and made her way into the spa. Maddie looked at her and when she didn’t acknowledge her, Maddie knew that Annie had found out. “Annie?” Maddie called out.

Annie stopped and looked at her but didn’t say a word.

“So, you know?”

Annie nodded her head. “Yep.”

Maddie sighed out loud. “Honey, we didn’t tell you because we didn’t know how. You have made it a point not to talk about Ty and made it clear, that you never wanted to see or hear from him again.”

“That’s true.” Annie acknowledged. “But someone should have told me so I can be prepared just in case I run into him. But no worries, now I know. And if I have the misfortune of running into him, then I’ll just keep on walking. There’s no sense in me wasting my time on him. Now if you don’t mind, I have clients to see.”

Maddie let her go and picked up the spa’s phone. She dialed Ty’s cell phone: “Hey mom.” Ty said, as he pushed Trevor on the swing in the park. “What’s up?”

“Annie knows.”

Ty’s heart stopped for a second and he froze. Annie knows he’s back? Would she want to talk to him? The reason he was doing his rehab here was because he wanted to be where Annie was at and try to make things right with her. He needed her back. He wanted her back. He missed her. He loved her. He wasn’t whole without her.

“You need to talk to her, Ty.”

“Mom…she doesn’t want to see me.”

“I know. But this town is small, and you guys are inevitably going to run into each other.

Ty closed his eyes. He had so many regrets. He had so many things to atone for with Annie. He just wanted the opportunity to do that. He just didn’t know how to go about it. The last time he had seen Annie, she had told him that she never wanted to lay eyes on him again. That to her, he was dead. And that had been a punch to the gut. Tyler had never felt pain that excruciating before, and he hadn’t felt it since. Ty realized too late that Annie was the only one for him. He didn’t know how to fix things, but he knew that he had to at least try. If he had to grovel, kneel on the ground, cry his eyes out to her, take her rage and her insults. Anything to make her feel better and anything to make her speak to him again. These three years of complete silence had weighed on him. Annie and he used to talk every day, even when they weren’t together as a couple. He missed her so much that it hurt to breathe sometimes.

“Ty?” Maddie called out to him. “Are you there?”

Ty sighed out loud. “I’m here Mom.”

“Ty, do the right thing. I know you came here for her. I know you want to fix things. It’s not going to be easy, but Annie used to think you could give her the moon and the stars and her love for you was sacred. Do you want her back or do you just want her forgiveness, so you don’t feel guilty anymore?”

“I love her mom. I always have. I just screwed up and it’s killing me. Not knowing how she’s doing. Not knowing about her life and if she’s okay. I need her.”

Maddie heard the sorrow in Ty’s voice. “It’s not going to be easy Ty. She is so hurt by your betrayal but if you really want to recuperate her, you’re going to have to work hard for it. And it starts by you manning up and letting her see your face and that you’re here.”

“I know.”

“Take Trevor to Cal. Cal will look after him while he is coaching little league and you get your butt here to the spa. Annie has a client right now, but I’ll let you into her office and you can wait for her there.”

“Okay.” Ty said, as his stomach knotted up and his nerves were at the forefront but so was his anticipation and the happiness, he felt at seeing Annie for the first time in three years.

_____________________________________________________

Ty was in Annie’s office with the door closed. He inhaled as he walked in and smelled her perfume. The one she never deviated from. The one that drove him crazy with desire for her. He took solace at the fact that it seemed she still used it. He remembered how they had found it. They were shopping in Atlanta after one of his games and Annie mentioned how she needed a new perfume. They had gone to Bloomingdale’s and smelled a ton it seemed and then Ty saw a bottle that was simple but grabbed his attention. He grabbed and opened the bottle. It was Jo Malone’s Nectarine Blossom and Honey. He loved it.

“Try this one babe.” He had told her.

Annie came to his side and smiled as she placed her hand in his. Ty automatically squeezed her hand and held on tight, loving the feel of her hand against his. Knowing in his gut that she was the one for him. Loving her so much that it scared him sometimes.

She smelled it and her eyes had lit up. “I love the smell. Let me try it on. You know it smells different on people.” She sprayed it onto her wrist and shook it a few times to dry and then brought her wrist to her nose. She then put her wrist directly below his nose. Ty replied: “Hon, it smells great on you. Let’s buy it.”

“I’ll buy it Ty.” Ty rolled his eyes. He was making more money than he imagined and yet Annie didn’t take much from him. One of the things that he had loved about her. “I am buying it for you.” Ty insisted. “My gift to you and I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Annie had smiled at him then and nodded her head. “I love you babe.” Annie had told him as she kissed his cheek.

“I love you.” He had reciprocated as he bent down quickly to peck her lips.

Ty was brought back to reality at the sound of the door opening and for a nanosecond he froze. It was Annie. He knew it. He turned towards her and the look of anguish in Annie’s face didn’t go unnoticed by him. And for the millionth time, he hated himself for what he had put her through. But she was gorgeous. She had not changed in the three years since he last saw her. She was still beautiful. Dark hair flowing to the middle of her back in waves. Minimal makeup like always and the simplicity that was Annie was what he loved about her. Annie didn’t have to try to be beautiful or sexy, she just was. And he wanted her. He had missed her so much. Her mouth, he loved her mouth and remembering how it felt against his and against his body when they made love, sent jolts of desire through him. He wanted to take her right there. He wanted to make her see that they could be what they once were if she were only willing to forgive.

They stared at each other what seemed like an eternity. And then Annie broke her gaze from his and uttered in a low and lethal voice: “You know where the door is Tyler. See yourself out.”

“Annie…I just want to talk. It’s been three years. Please.”

Annie stepped behind her desk and sat down. “What is there to say? You’re in Serenity. So am I. Let’s avoid each other and all will be well.”

“But all is not well Annie. I miss you.” He said, putting it out there. He wanted to say I love you, but he knew how that would go down. He kept that to himself.

“I’m sure you’ve kept yourself busy. You don’t have time to miss me Tyler. Never had. I found that out the hard way. Go with your groupies. I’m sure they can keep you company and you won’t even know I exist. Wasn’t that how it always was?” She said, as she looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

Ty closed his eyes and sighed. “Will saying I’m sorry one more time help? A thousand times? Whatever it takes Annie. I want us to talk again. We used to be best friends. I used to talk to you about everything.”

Annie chuckled, angrily. “Please…you didn’t give a crap about our friendship, not to say about our relationship. You lied. You cheated. Not once, but God only knows how many times. You had a different woman in every city you visited while playing ball. You got a woman pregnant Tyler. You have a son. A son!” Annie said, keeping her voice in check miraculously. Because she knew that these walls in the spa were paper thin. And Lord help her, that was the one thing that she couldn’t forgive Tyler for. She was supposed to be the woman who gave him children. It was supposed be them getting married, having babies, loving each other till they were old. Raising their kids and spoiling their grandchildren and he had taken that dream from her and for that reason and many more, she could never forgive him.

Annie knew she was two seconds away from losing it. She wasn’t going to be able to hold herself together for much longer. Tyler needed to leave. “Get out.” She found herself saying.

“Annie…” Ty tried once more as he tried approaching her, wanting to hold her. Grab her hand, touch her face, smell her hair. He needed that so much. Touching Annie and loving Annie was like air to him and he had not been breathing for three years. He was in a perpetual state of asphyxiation. He wanted to come up for air.

“Don’t you fucking dare get any closer Tyler Townsend.” Annie said, looking at him with daggers in her eyes. “You lost the right to be in the same room as me. I don’t want to lay eyes on you ever again. I thought I made myself clear three years ago. Yet here you are. But of course, you are, you’ve always been a selfish pig.” Annie spat, as she shrugged her shoulders. “Too bad I found out too late. But trust me, I got your number now. I know exactly who and what you are. Bye Tyler.”

Ty felt his eyes fill with tears at her harsh words. He knew he deserved them. He knew even while he was cheating that it was wrong, but he did it anyway. “I’m not giving up on us Annie.” Ty found himself saying, as he heard his voice crack. “I know you hate me but deep inside I have to believe that you still care for me. I have to because if I’m wrong then my world will be shattered. You are everything to me. I am telling you this now. I want you back. And I am going to do anything in my power, anything, to make this right. I need you to give me a second chance.”

Tyler saw as Annie’s own eyes filled with tears and he felt like dying as he saw a tear roll down her cheek. “Please…” Ty heard Annie say. “Just go.”

Ty nodded his head knowing that right at this moment, there was nothing he could say. Nothing he could do to convince her that he was sorry for what he did and that if she gave him another chance, he would cherish her and be true to her for the rest of his days. All he needed was her. All he wanted was Annie. There had been no other woman in his life after Annie broke up with him. And there would be no one else. He was committed to her and to fixing things between them. And he was willing to fight for them until the day he died.

Ty looked at her once more and nodded his head as his own tear rolled down his cheek. He dried it with his hand and sighed. “I know I put us both in this situation and I’m sorry. I know I keep on saying I’m sorry but I am. Annie. I am so sorry.”

With that he turned around and walked out the door closing it gently behind him.

_______________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Annie let out a breath she was holding and started crying unable to stop the tears coming down her face. Why did Tyler still have so much power over her? Why did it hurt so much still? It had been three years. Three years of not being able to accept that the only man she had ever loved, had betrayed her. Three years to move on. It’s not like she had not had the opportunity after their breakup to go out with guys. She had been asked incessantly back in Charleston, but she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t make herself go through the motions of sitting down for drinks or for dinner with someone that wasn’t Ty. Was she destined to be alone all her life? Because her best friend since childhood, the one she had managed to fall for since kindergarten, and not stopped loving him since then, was a cheater and a liar?

God, she had wanted to go right into his arms when he told her that he wanted another chance, but she couldn’t do it. She didn’t trust him to not break her heart again and while she was still healing, she felt better now than she did three years ago. She could not stop the progress she had made. Besides, she was living in Serenity now and once Tyler recuperated, he was going back to play for the Braves, and he would be back to sleeping with groupies. And she would not be able to handle that. She would fall apart. She couldn’t trust him again – ever again.

She got up and dried her tears. She grabbed her purse and made a beeline to the door. She had no more clients to see today and she had to get out. She stopped briefly at the reception desk and told Elliot to tell Maddie she was taking off. Elliot nodded at her knowingly. “I’ll let her know. Annie, if you need anyone to talk to, I’m here. I’m sure it wasn’t easy seeing Ty.”

“Thanks.” Annie said, grateful that her and Elliot had formed a friendship since he started working at the spa.

“For what it’s worth, I saw him leave and he looked miserable. I even think he was crying. He looked so devastated. He is suffering as much as you are.”

Annie pursed her lips and stated: “No. Elliot, he may be sorry for what he did, but he is not suffering as I suffered with his betrayal. He doesn’t get to come back and pretend that he is sorry and that he has changed when he has done nothing to prove to me that he has. I am the one that was left on the floor to pick up my own pieces when I found out he was having a child with another woman.”

Elliot nodded his head. “Okay Annie. I just thought that you would like to know that he looked like a car had run him over.”

“See ya…” she found herself saying. It wasn’t that she didn’t feel a twinge of guilt when he heard that Tyler looked devastated. But what was she to do with that knowledge? Go to him and forgive him? So, he could feel better? It didn’t work that way. She was hurt and devastated as well. She couldn’t risk her heart being broken into a million pieces again. She would not survive it.

She found herself leaving her car at the spa and walking. It was a nice evening in Serenity. Humidity was not at its highest and there was a breeze that made the evening tolerable with just a slight chill in the air that made it comfortable for a stroll. She made her way to the park. She always liked sitting down and looking at the stars – besides, if there was sun the trees would hide her from view. As she crossed the street, and sat on a bench, she saw that her dad and Cal were teaching little league. She smiled to herself. One of her dreams when she was with Ty had been that their kids would go to school in Serenity and play little league with their step-grandfather Cal and her dad Ronnie coaching them. It had been a wonderful dream that had been shattered three years ago.

She started crying again. Why did it seem that every time she thought of Ty it brought tears to her eyes? She wiped them away and looked down, feeling the tears overwhelm her once more. After a few minutes of self-pity, she got up from the bench and made her way towards her dad and Cal. She may as well say hello. As soon as she was within visible distance, she saw this toddler run towards her with a smile on his face. He had dark hair and the bluest eyes she had only seen on one man before, Tyler. This was Trevor, Ty’s son. Her heart clenched at seeing him run towards her. He was identical to Ty. Oh my God…she thought. This could have been my son. Her heart clenched as she saw him run past her, he was running towards the sandbox, a look of glee in his eyes.

Ronnie came to her and placed his arm around her. “How’s my girl doing?”

“I’m okay. It’s him dad isn’t it? That’s Ty’s son?”

Ronnie nodded his head. “Indeed, he is. Ty dropped him off about an hour ago. Told Cal he needed to do something and if he could please watch him?”

Annie nodded her head, not being able to take her eyes off Trevor. “Yeah. He went to go see me. I’m assuming Maddie told him I’d found out he was in town. And he needed to get the first meeting between us over with.” Annie said, as she rolled her eyes. “Dad…look at him. He’s beautiful.” Annie said, as she felt her heart melt for this little boy that wasn’t hers but was a part of the man that she loved.

Trevor turned at that moment and said: “Grandpa Cal…I need someone to help me with this.” He was trying to lift a big bucket of sand but couldn’t do it. Annie automatically walked towards him, her heart in her hand. “I can help you with that.”

Trevor turned to look at her with curiosity in his eyes. “Who are you?” Trevor asked shyly.

Ronnie came behind her and said: “This is my daughter. Her name is Annie.”

“Do you want to play with me?” Trevor asked her innocently.

She smiled at him as tears filled her eyes. “I would love to play with you Trevor. Can I sit in the sand box with you?”

“Yes!” Trevor exclaimed, excitedly. “Daddy always plays with me. But he’s not here right now.”

Annie sat down and looked at Trevor: “You know Trevor…I have known your daddy a long time. And I have to say you look just like him. Your hair, your eyes, everything.”

Trevor smiled and handed her a small toy shovel. “What do you wanna do first?”

Ty had approached a few minutes earlier and had seen Annie sitting by herself close to Cal and Ronnie, and his son. His heart had clenched because he did not know how she was going to react to Trevor but he should have known that the woman he loved more than anything would be nothing but gracious and loving to his son. Ty’s eyes filled with tears and his heart soared when he saw Annie walk towards his son when he had asked for help. He couldn’t approach them just yet – he didn’t have the balls to do it. Besides, he wanted Trevor to know Annie. He hoped one day they could form a family and Trevor was a part of that. An integral part. Trevor took to Annie instantly and how could he not? Trevor was his son after all. He had to love Annie instantly. It seemed like he had as well when they were kids. Like father, like son…

Ty saw how Annie looked at her son and he could swear that he saw tenderness and a bit of nostalgia in her eyes. He had heard their conversation and his heart ached. All he wanted in this world, more than even going back to pitching, was this: Annie, Trevor, and him, as a family. A loving one where there was no more pain, no more heartache and no more betrayal. But he had made damn sure that he fucked it up.

Annie felt Ty’s presence and Ty knew when she had felt it. He saw her back stiffen and she turned towards him. Her face became the mask that it had when they were in her office. She turned to Trevor and smiled though, her face brightening. “I’m going to have to go buddy.” She said, as she reached out to touch his hair, lovingly, not being able to stop herself. “It was so nice to meet you Trevor.”

Trevor smiled at her and got up and hugged her. Annie felt shock and dismay all at the same time, but the most prevalent thought was that she felt tenderness for this little boy. Her hands automatically wrapped around his little frame and she closed her eyes for a second and reveled in the feeling. “You take care Trevor.” Annie told him.

As soon as she was going to get up, she felt Ty behind her – directly behind her, so close to her that she couldn’t get up without bumping into him. Trevor saw his daddy and his face lit up. “Daddy, daddy, you’re back!” He said, as he flung into his arms, giving Annie the perfect opportunity to get up and go.

“Daddy, Annie was playing with me. We were making sandcastles.”

“I see that.” Ty said, looking at Annie with so much love in his eyes that it was unmistakable. Not even Annie could deny it. “Thank you.” Tyler found himself saying.

Annie nodded her head, dusted herself off and looked at Trevor with a smile on her face. “I’ll see you around Trevor.”

“Bye.” Trevor said, as he latched on to his dad’s neck.

“Annie…” she heard Ty call after her. “Annie…please wait.”

Annie just kept on walking and made her way towards her dad. “I gotta get out of here.” She said, holding on to his arm for support. “Please help me get out of here.”

Ronnie looked at her with concern and nodded his head. Ronnie turned to look at Cal and Cal nodded his head.

They walked arm in arm. “Oh, my sweet girl.” Ronnie started. “You have such a big heart.”

“Oh dad…” Annie said, as a sob escaped her. “I can’t do this.”

“You don’t have to sweetheart if you don’t want to but you may want to reconsider your position. Listen, I loved Ty. You and him? There was so much love between you that I just knew you would be together forever. And when you guys broke up? I saw how much that tore you up. But honey, it tore him up too. I saw it with my own eyes. You know I cheated on your mom as well and she learned to forgive me.”

“Dad please don’t defend him.” Annie said, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

“I won’t. And I’m always on your side. But he’s here Annie. He’s here for you. We all know it. We’ve all discussed it. There is no reason why he had to be here, but you.”

“He’s here to be with his family.” Annie argued.

“He could have done rehab in Atlanta and probably would have a better chance to get back sooner to the field but I know for a fact, that Maddie told him you were living here, before he got injured and as soon as he was off the rotation, he told his mom that after his surgery he was coming home. Coincidence, I think not.”

“I can’t forgive Dad. I just can’t. Don’t ask me to.”

“I’m not. But honey, it’s about your happiness as well. Not only Ty’s. But yours. Have you dated since the breakup? No.” Ronnie answered, himself. “Have you wanted to? No. You still love him.”

Annie nodded her head. “Like the first day.”

“Then talk to him. Try to understand. You guys were so young Annie when you fell in love. People make mistakes and they deserve to be heard. You owe him at least that. You owe yourself at least that. As much as it pains me to say, it is true: I don’t think you can be happy without Ty in your life. And that’s okay. You just have to learn – like your mom did – to forgive.”

Annie sighed. “I don’t know how to let go of this anger.”

Ronnie sighed out loud. “Oh lovebug…I know. It will take time, but I am sure you will find a way. You have to, to be happy. Baby steps sweetheart. Baby steps.”

**_ Meanwhile back at the park… _ **

Cal saw Ty not waver his gaze from Annie’s retreating form, even though Trevor was holding on to him. Cal could tell that he wanted to go after her, but he didn’t. Cal felt his fatherly instincts come out with Ty. He had married Maddie a few years back and he considered all of Maddie’s children his own. He loved them. He wanted what was best for them and Ty…well Ty had been so lost when he met him in high school that seeing him come to his own as a man, made him feel proud. Now he just needed to guide him on this situation with Annie. Because if he was sure of one thing, it was that those two still loved each other.

“What’s stopping you?” Cal asked, making his presence known.

“She is.” Ty said, honestly. “She doesn’t have to say the words Cal. I feel it. She wants nothing to do with me.”

Cal nodded his head. “Maybe that’s a good thing.”

Ty looked at him incredulously. “What?”

“You have the ability to hurt her still. If she truly wanted nothing to do with you, she would not care if she saw you, at the spa, in the park, at our house. It matters where she sees you because she still has feelings for you.”

Ty said: “I don’t know what to do.”

Trevor squirmed out of Ty’s grasp as soon as he saw Katie come towards him. His little sister and Trevor had bonded. “Katie!!!!” Trevor said, as he ran towards her. He knew that Trevor would be in good hands with his sister.

Ty focused on his step-dad: “Cal, I love her. I want her in my life. In Trevor’s life. I want us to be a family, but she is so hurt and so angry with me. I don’t even know if she can ever get over the fact that I had a son with another woman. Who by the way, abandoned Trevor and left him at my hotel door one night. Someone that I had no feelings for when I slept with her and certainly have no feelings for her now.”

Cal knew what it was like to be on a pro ball team and to have all these women flock to you. He had his concerns when Ty had first started with the Atlanta Braves. He knew that women would flock to him and he didn’t know how Ty was going to resist. He was a man after all. It wasn’t right, he knew that, but it was just so easy to have flings on the road and not matter. But while most of the time they may not matter, Ty paid a hefty price for his betrayal and infidelity. Cal had gone through it himself, so he understood the allure. Thankfully, it was before he had met Maddie. Cal continued: “You need to convince her that you will never hurt her again Ty. You need to be in her face and tell her that you love her and that you will fight for her. And that you will do anything, anything, to get her to trust you again. That’s the biggest hurdle, Ty. Having her trust you again. You broke her. You broke the trust she had in you. She believed you could do no wrong and that you were as true to her as she was to you. That is a hard pill to swallow and a hard thing to forgive.”

Ty nodded his head. “That’s why I’m here.”

“I know.” Cal said, as he grasped his shoulder. “You can do this Ty. You have to if you want her back.”

“What if it’s too late?” Ty asked. That was what scared him most. That he had waited too long. That he was out of time. That he would never receive Annie’s forgiveness. That he would end up alone, without her to be in his life.

Cal smiled. “Honestly? I don’t think it’s too late. That girl loved you since she was in kindergarten. That’s what everyone says. She hasn’t stopped loving you. You just need to convince her that you’re worth the risk.”

Ty swallowed hard and asked Cal what he was dreading ever since he got here: “Is there anyone else in her life? Like a boyfriend?”

“What if there was?” Cal asked. “Would you leave her alone?”

Ty thought about that and answered with the only answer there was: “Hell no. But I would have an even more uphill battle than I do now. And I think the mountain I have to climb now to have Annie’s forgiveness is mighty tall already.”

“Then fear not.” Cal said. “I would have heard if she had a boyfriend. She does not. She has been single and not dating that I know of since she got here. You’re in the clear…for now. Now go and find her. Don’t give her a chance to fester her anger towards you anymore. You got to be in her face telling her you want her back.”

“You’ll look after Trevor again?”

“Of course.” Call said. “Go. Find her.”

Ty smiled at Cal and nodded his head. Annie may chop his head off. Twice in one day but he was going for it again. He had to. Ty saw her leave with her dad so she may be going home. He knew Ronnie and Dana Sue were not his biggest fans but if he had to make things right with them, as well, he would. He just needed to see Annie and to talk to her. But he also needed people aside from his mom and Cal to be on his side. And if he could convince Dana Sue and Ronnie, it would be so much easier for him.

Ty made it to Annie’s house and smiled slightly as he saw her on the porch swing. That had been one of their favorite places when they were going out and living in Serenity. The times he had kissed her on the porch were numerous and feeling her so close to him and swaying back and forth talking about the future and what it held for them, were some of the most precious memories for him.

Annie looked at him and smiled slightly, not being able to help herself. “Took you long enough Tyler.”

Ty looked at her confused then heard Annie explain: “You called out my name and I didn’t stop. You would never not come after me after we had a fight. You always wanted to fix things that same day or night we had a fight. You never wanted to go to bed angry. Even if most of the time we were in separate beds.”

The memories flooded Ty of the times they didn’t spend the night in separate beds. That had been the best nights of his life. Holding her close, he slept better. The past three years had been torture and his sleep had not been the same since their break up. He missed her alongside him in bed. Even when he had other women in bed, he never allowed them to spend the whole night with him. He couldn’t do it. It had always been Annie that he had wanted to share a bed with, no one else. Ty finally spoke: “There were more nights that we spent together than you’re making it seem. Towards the end, we did spend most of our nights together when I came to see you in Charleston or when you came to Atlanta. And let’s not forget all the times we made love at The Serenity Inn.” At Annie’s nonresponse he continued: “So what? You were waiting for me here – on our bench?” Ty asked, suddenly feeling hopeful.

“Your son looks just like you.” Annie said, wistfully. “He’s beautiful.”

“Can I sit?” Ty asked. He saw Annie shift from the middle of the bench to one of the edges and she nodded her head. “Talk to me Annie. I don’t know what to say or how to make you feel better about this, but you need to know that I am trying here. I want…”

“Did you love her?” Annie asked, tentatively. “Trevor’s mother? Did you love her?” Annie had to know. Everyone told her that the woman had been a fling, a non-important event in Ty’s life but now they had a bond she could never have with him. She gave him Trevor. A little boy that Ty seemed to adore. Had Ty forgotten about her for a while? Decided she was not worth it anymore and fell for someone else?

“God..no, Annie. No.” Ty said, emphatically. “Whatever I did, with whomever I did it with meant nothing. Nothing Annie. I was stupid. I was immature. I was in a world that seemed surreal. I wanted to fit in. Sleeping with girls was just a rite of passage. They meant nothing. They don’t come close to what I feel for you.”

“Yet you still did it, Tyler. You still cheated on me. Not once, but multiple times. Did you not feel guilty? Did you not think of how that would make me feel?” Annie asked, as she wiped a tear from her face.

Ty nodded sadly. “I wasn’t thinking Annie. That’s the problem. I somehow convinced myself that what I was doing could not touch us. That my fucking around meant nothing. We were still on solid ground because I knew that I loved only you.” Ty stopped then and sighed out loud: “Can I ask you a favor?” Ty asked and at Annie’s silence he continued: “Please don’t call me Tyler. It makes me feel…”

Annie interrupted him: “That’s your God given name isn’t it?”

“Yes. But you never called me by my God given name. You always called me Ty, or when we were together many terms of endearment. You calling me Tyler makes me feel distant from you. It makes me feel like I can’t reach you.”

Annie couldn’t help it; she rolled her eyes. “But we are distant Tyler. Hence me calling you that. We have not uttered a word to each other in three years.”

“I don’t want to be.” Ty said. “I’m here Annie. To try to fix things between us. To see if there is a way forward for us.”

Annie shook her head. “There is no way forward. You have a son. A son that is not mine. A son that you love, I see it in your eyes, and he adores you. I don’t know how to get past that. How to get past the hurt that you had a child with someone that wasn’t me. It still breaks me every single time I think of that.”

“I saw you with him today Annie. You were so kind, and he liked you immediately.” Ty smiled. “I love him more than my own life. I do. But, Annie, I love you more than my own life too. I would die for the two of you, with no hesitation.”

Annie smiled, despite herself. “He is adorable. He’s your twin. And it’s not Trevor. He’s the cutest thing ever. It’s you I can’t forgive. It’s you I want nothing to do with. It’s you that I can’t believe loves me. If you loved me, you wouldn’t have cheated.”

Ty covered his face with his hands. “Don’t you get it? Sleeping with those women meant nothing to me. It didn’t compare to the love I have for you. I know I fucked up. I know I risked it all but Annie, baby, listen to me…I felt nothing. It was just sex. That’s it. I have never felt with anyone what I felt when I was with you. I want us all to be together. You, me and Trevor.”

“Impossible.” Annie said. “You made that impossible.”

“Why are you so unforgiving?” Ty finally asked. “Why can’t you at least try to give us a chance? A chance for me to prove to you that I will never hurt you again?”

“Because Ty…” She had finally called him Ty. “If you could feel what I feel. If you could – for a second – be in my heart and in my head when I found out that you cheated on me with multiple women and then got one pregnant. You would see that you broke me. You would see that my world, stopped, my heart stopped beating and my anguish was so great that I couldn’t get up in the morning – for days. I didn’t eat. I didn’t sleep. I cried for days Ty. The one person that was supposed to always be by my side. The one person that I loved more than I loved myself, lied to me. The one person that was supposed to be with me for the rest of my life, and cherish me, fucked other women repeatedly. Not caring that me finding out about it would fucking kill me.”

Ty winced at that, but he held it together to say: “I haven’t been with anyone else since we broke up – since that day at the ball field at Serenity High. There has been no one Annie. I want no one else but you. I will never hurt you again. I know that it’s going to be tough for you to trust me again, but I swear – on Trevor – that I will never cheat on you again. I will never be with anyone else because all I want is you. I love you Annie. I never stopped loving you. Do you still love me?” Ty had to know. Even if it broke his heart if the answer was no. He had to know what he was up against.

Annie looked at him sadly and tears started falling down her face. “I can’t stop loving you even if I tried. And Lord knows I’ve tried.”

Ty’s heart jumped out of his body. Annie just admitted to loving him still. He didn’t think it was possible but her admitting it, made him ecstatic, even amidst this hard conversation and the tears streaming down both their faces. “Sweetheart…come here.” Ty said, as he reached out for her. 

Annie stopped him before he was able to wrap his arms around her. She knew exactly what he was going to do. He was gong to wrap her in his arms and kiss her and she couldn’t have that. If Ty kissed her, she would be a goner. “Me still loving you doesn’t change anything.” Annie said.

“It changes everything honey.” Ty said. “You love me. Let’s move forward. Let’s try to mend what’s broken.”

“We can’t fix what’s broken Ty. I can never trust you again. I gave you all my trust and you just threw it away like it meant nothing. I am not going through that again.”

“Do you believe that I’ve been with no one since we broke up?”

“No.” Annie said, sadly. “I want to.” She admitted.

“Look…can we at least agree to talk? To spend some time together. To have me try to make you trust me again. Can we please, please, please Annie, not be strangers. I can’t take three more years of silence. Not having you in my life is killing me. I need you. Let me be in your life.” Ty repeated. “As a friend, as whatever you want but give me the chance to prove to you that I’ve changed. That I’m done with all the partying and the groupies and the meaningless sex.”

Annie closed her eyes. Damn her weak heart when it came to him. With a big sigh she stated: “Tell me about your shoulder.”

“What?”

“Tell me about your shoulder. How is it healing? Do you have the x-rays? Do you have the doctor notes? Can I see your chart?”

“Why?” Ty asked her.

“You want to spend time together? You want to be friends? Then let me help you with your injury and rehab. Let me do it. Elliiot is good but he is not a sports injury therapist. I am. I know how to heal you and maybe get you back to normal in less time than you would with Elliot.”

“You would do that?” Ty asked, surprised at her generosity. Well not surprised but surprised at her willingness to do this even though she was still mad at him for his betrayal. But that was Annie, and one of the million reasons why he loved her, she put people before her, and did the right thing. Always.

“Yes.” Annie said. “It would be strictly business and you would have to adhere to all my instructions, but I do want you to recuperate fast. And I know that you’re in pain.”

Ty looked at her adoringly and smiled. This was more progress than he had hoped for but he was not going to say a word and just be thankful that Annie seemed to have relaxed her stance at never wanting to be around him. He knew he still had a lot of work to do and a lot of making up for but spending time with her for his rehab was two things that he needed. He came back to the present and asked: “How do you know that I’m in pain?”

Annie smiled slightly herself. “I’ve been seeing you since you got here. You have been rubbing your shoulder and grimacing and I think that you’re overdoing it with Elliot. We need to make sure that you are healing and eating right and not putting too much pressure on your shoulder – and that means weights as well. You can maybe bully Elliot into having him put more weights on the machines than you should be lifting but not with me. Are we clear?” Annie said, as she raised her eyebrow at him and continued: “Besides, Elliot tells me that you ice your shoulder after each session which is good but for pain you may want to get in the hot tub at the spa – it will relax your muscles. So what?” Annie asked. “Are we clear that I’m the boss of your rehab?”

“Crystal.” Ty said, as he shortened the distance between them. He was afraid that Annie would pull back again but when she didn’t, he stroked a finger lightly on her cheek. “I love you Annie. I always will. I will convince you of that. I promise you.” He fought the urge to kiss her. It was too soon. He knew it in his gut. So, he reluctantly pulled back and grinned at her. “When do we start?”

“Tomorrow night after the spa closes.”

“Deal.” Ty said, and winked at her. “And just so we’re clear…I will not get into that hot tub unless you willingly come in there with me. You remember all the fun things we used to do in my hot tub in Atlanta. There is no way I’m coming in there alone.”

Annie shot her eyebrow up. “Then you’ll be in pain cause there is no way I’m getting in that hot tub with you.”

Ty laughed out loud, the first laugh he had, had in a long time. “We shall see baby. We shall see.” It was going to be his mission in life now to get Annie into that hot tub with him. The memories playing in his head and the things that he wanted to do to her in that hot tub were going to be what made him relentless in his pursuit of the woman he loved.

_______________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

“Ty you seem happy today.” Maddie pointed out. “I haven’t seen you smile in ages. It’s a good change.” Maddie said, happy for her son. It was true. He had been miserable it seemed for three years. Of course, Trevor made him smile and laugh but when he was alone or without Trevor, Ty had a sadness about him and Maddie knew that it had everything to do with Annie and what had transpired between them.

Ty smiled once again and went to his mom and hugged her. “Tonight, Annie starts taking over my rehab.” Ty said, without being able to contain his excitement. “She was the one who offered mom. I didn’t even have to ask her.”

“Really?” Maddie asked, a smile forming on her lips as well. “How did that happen?”

“I’m not sure.” Ty said, honestly. “But I am taking her up on her offer. Last night – after the disaster that was our office chat – I bumped into her in the park where the kids were playing little league. I saw her and Trevor, mom. She was playing with him in the sand box.”

Maddie covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes filled with tears. “I knew that girl had a big heart and there was no way she would blame Trevor, she actually played with him?”

Ty laughed: “Yes. I couldn’t even approach them at first. I wanted Annie to get to know Trevor without me being close by because I want her to get to know him. And she’s so mad at me, that me being there was going to hinder that. But, mom, Trevor hugged her goodbye and Annie let him, and she hugged him back.” Ty finalized, an adoring look coming from his eyes changing his face from solemn to ecstatic. “I love that woman.”

Maddie hugged her son one more time. “You just have to give her time. Annie needs to feel loved and cherished by you Ty. I am praying and hopeful that you two can find your way back to one another. Her embracing Trevor was definitely a step in the right direction.”

“I’m there already mom, I am back, wanting her to find her way back to me, I have found my way to her. I just need Annie to be there with me. I know I screwed up. I know what I did was wrong, and I know that my actions disappointed you and Cal and everyone else in this town. I am trying to make amends. I am trying so hard. I even told Annie the truth: That I have been with no other woman since we broke up. I have not wanted to mom. She’s it for me.”

Both Maddie and Ty heard a knock at the door and saw Dana Sue come in. “Hey Maddie!” Dana Sue said and looked at Ty. “Ty…how are you feeling son?” Dana Sue said. She had been wondering how his rehab was going. She did see him like a son and no matter what happened between him and Annie, she loved him still. She had seen him grow up. She would always have a special place in her heart for him. Even if she was spitting mad at him right now.

“I’m better, thanks.” Ty said, tentatively. “Annie starts working with me today so I am thankful for that.” Ty said, honestly and grinned sheepishly.

“Yes. I heard.” Dana Sue said. “You be careful with her Ty. I may love you like a son, but you hurt my baby girl. I had to nurse her back to life after you two broke up. It broke me too.” Dana Sue said, a sadness taking over her features.

“Mom, can we have a minute?” Ty asked. It was time that he and Dana Sue talked. He knew he needed to do that and make amends with her and with Ronnie too. He was ready to face the consequences of their wrath. Whatever they told him would not differ from all the things he thought of himself.

Maddie looked at them both and nodded her head. “Dana Sue, I’ll be in the study once you’re done.”

Ty approached Dana Sue and sat down at the kitchen table. Dana Sue followed suit sitting next to him. “Listen, Dana Sue, I know that I am one of your least favorite people right now and with good cause. And I know that I don’t only have to ask for forgiveness with Annie but with you and Ronnie as well. But I want you to know that I love Annie – I always have – and I was a jerk and a pig, and I will regret hurting Annie till the day I die. I just want another chance.”

“Why Ty? Why did you do it?” Dana Sue had wanted to ask Ty this for a long time and since he was opening the door, she was taking it.

“I know there is no excuse for my behavior. And in telling you this – I’m trying to explain – not make excuses. I want to make that clear from the start.”

“Okay.” Dana Sue said.

“I fell in love with Annie, well I was sure I fell in love with Annie when I was what…17 or 18. Before then…I didn’t know what I was feeling but I knew I felt something for her and that it was big and that it was forever. We finally got it together and admitted that we had, had feelings for one another for a long time and my life changed. Annie was my first in a lot of things…that I’m not going to get into with you.” Ty said, as he chucked and continued: “But when I left and went to college and she stayed behind in Serenity, I was okay with us staying together because I wanted to and I couldn’t picture not having Annie be my girlfriend. And we made the long-distance thing work. Then I got drafted to the Braves and the world changed. I’m not making excuses…” Ty reiterated and he continued: “But it was a world that I didn’t fit in and I wanted to. My teammates were older than me, single, married, engaged – it didn’t matter. They all blew off steam with a woman on their arm. I followed suit.” Tyler shrugged, actually embarrassed by admitting this to the mother of the woman he loved. Hell…to his second mother because that’s what he considered Dana Sue and Helen.

Dana Sue nodded her head. “You were young and stupid, I get that. But if you had done it once, hell maybe twice, Ty, I could potentially understand it. But you did it for over a year, or more, hell I don’t know. And my little girl was pining for you at college in Charleston, thinking you were true to her. Believing it with every fiber of her being.”

“I missed her every day. I talked to her every day. I loved her every day. I wanted her with me every day. I just couldn’t have her every day and we had talked about seeing other people.” Ty said, knowing that wasn’t an excuse and knowing that even if it were it was a lame one. Dana Sue didn’t disappoint in her retort.

“Don’t Ty…” Dana Sue, said. “Don’t go there. If you wanted to see other people, you should’ve told her that you wanted a break. Or that you wanted to break up with her.”

“That’s just it. I didn’t want to. I wanted her with me. I needed her with me.” Ty said, almost pleading for Dana Sue to believe him. “I didn’t want to lose her.”

“So, you went ahead and disrespected her by cheating on her.”

“Yes, ma’am I did.” Ty said, embarrassed. “But I never wanted to hurt her. I was selfish. I was immature. I was stupid. But I never thought that it would get to Annie much less have the consequences that it did. They all meant nothing. Nothing. It was just…”

“Flings?” Dana Sue, questioned, shaking her head.

“I’ve tried to explain it to Annie. And I know no amount of explaining will be enough. But Dana Sue, I want to marry Annie. I want her to be with me forever. I want to have children with her. I can’t breathe when she’s not with me.” Ty said, sighing out loud and rubbing his face.

Dana Sue finally sighed, and Ty saw her anger fade away from her eyes. “I know you do. I believe you.”

“You do?” Ty said, hopeful. “Really?”

“Yes.” Dana Sue, said. “You forget that I went through the same thing with Ronnie. So I get how hurt Annie is with you but Ty, if you love her, and I believe you do and I believe you’ve learned your lesson, you have got to convince her that she’s the only one. If she can’t trust you, then there’s no relationship.”

“I need more people in my corner than just mom and Cal.” Ty said, hopeful. “Can you please try and help me? Try to have Annie see that I have changed. That at least you believe that I love her with all my heart?”

Dana Sue smiled and got up from her chair. She approached Ty and kissed him on the forehead. “I can try Ty. But it’s not gonna matter. My daughter has her own mind and she is stubborn as a mule. You have your work cut out for you. But if Annie mentions you to me, which she will, I will try to put in a good word. Now Ronnie? Honey…you gotta talk to him and face the music.

“Yes ma’am.” Ty said, as he got up and hugged Dana Sue. “I do love you and it pains me to think of all the awful things you must have thought of me.”

“I love you too, Ty. Now go and try to get your girl.” Dana Sue finalized, as she winked at him and made her way to Maddie. They had a lot of work to do for the spa.

_______________________________________

Ty walked into the spa five minutes after closing with a smile on his face. He knew that Annie and he were far from okay, but this was definitely a step in the right direction. He turned back and locked the spa door. They were closed after all. His rehab was done after spa hours and the thought of having Annie all to himself for a few hours as he was doing his rehab was the best news he had, had in a long time.

He walked towards her office because he didn’t see her in the reception area. As he walked down the hall, he saw that Annie’s office door was open and he could see her behind her desk, on the computer. She looked gorgeous to him. God it had been so long since he had kissed her or made love to her that he was desperate. He honestly didn’t know how much longer he could control himself around her. It felt like every second – especially when she was in front of him – he wanted to pull her towards him and kiss the ever daylights out of her. It was going to happen, he told himself, he was going to make sure that it happened. He just needed to be patient.

Annie turned towards him and gave him a small smile. “Hey…” she greeted him as she got up from her chair. “You ready?”

“Yes.” Ty said, as he waited for her to approach him leaning by the door. Watching Annie walk towards him had him shift lightly. He was itching to hold her.

When she finally reached him, Annie said: “So, I looked at your chart and your x-rays and even called your doctor. I wanted to be thorough. It seems you are progressing nicely in your healing. But I do think that you and Elliot have been pushing too hard. You’re not ready Ty.”

“I’ll admit I do get shooting pain through my arm and shoulder, but I have to get better Annie. I am so frustrated with the pain.” Ty admitted, honestly. This was actually going better than he thought. They were actually having a conversation that didn’t involve snide remarks, hurtful comments or Annie looking like she was about to cry and hating him every second.

Annie chucked slightly and motioned for Ty to follow her: “You’ve always been impatient Ty. But you do realize that you are hindering yourself by exerting yourself, right? If you take it easier, the pain will be less, and your swelling will go down. Your swelling is part of the problem and you are reinjuring yourself with how hard you’re trying. Elliot was right to be concerned.”

“Are you done yelling at me?” Ty chuckled. “I’ll follow all your instructions, okay?” Annie was in her element talking about rehabilitation and what he needed to do. He had no doubt that if she were in Charleston or in Atlanta that she would be one of the top sport injury therapists in her field. She was the only one in Serenity, but Serenity was lucky to have her. He just hoped that if things worked out with them, they could find their new normal and she would be willing to at least consider being in Atlanta part time while he was there. He coughed and brought himself back to reality. He was dreaming, Annie hadn’t even forgiven him yet.

Annie rolled her eyes as Ty heard her exclaim: “Okay, okay, I’ll stop yelling. I’ll set the weight and we will start with 10 lbs.”

“10 lbs! Come on…let’s do at least 20.” Ty muttered not wanting to go back instead of forward.

“Ty!” Annie yelled, frustrated. “We haven’t even started and you’re already questioning me?”

“Fine.” Ty relented, as he sat down on the machine. He would do things her way…for now. But if he had an opinion, he was going to voice it.

“I want to see 10 reps, in sets of four. We will gradually increase, okay?”

Ty started his workout and was surprised that although the weight was lower, the pain still shot through his arm and he winced, but he kept going. He could muddle through the pain. Maybe Annie was right…hadn’t she always been? Ty thought to himself, and almost rolled his eyes.

“On a scale of 1 to 10, give me your level of pain AND do not lie to me.” Annie warned, as she looked pointedly at him.

God dammit! He laughed out loud. Annie knew him too well. With Elliot he was able to maybe get in a little white lie here and there but now with Annie. “It’s about a 7.” Ty said, truthfully. He couldn’t lie to Annie. This was the first step in her believing that he would never lie to her again. He would take this opportunity to get in her good graces.

“How much were you lifting with Elliot?”

“15. Sometimes 20.”

“And?”

“The pain was about a 10.”

Annie raised her eyebrow. “But you told Elliot it was…”

“A five.”

Annie shook her head. “No wonder you were in so much pain, Ty.”

He finished the rep and groaned a bit as he set the weight down. He then saw Annie approach him and sat herself down on the seat of the machine directly in front of him. They were so close; he could reach out and touch her. But he didn’t. He held himself firm in his spot.

“Can I see your shoulder wound?” Annie asked him, as she scooted even closer to him.

He automatically took his shirt off and inched his shoulder closer to her. Hesitantly, Annie put her hand on his shoulder and prodded, making him hiss in pain for a second. Feeling her hand on his shoulder brought back so many memories. She wasn’t embarrassed that he didn’t have a shirt on. Annie had seen far more – hundreds of times – of Ty than this but she had missed touching him. Touching him again after so long made her crave him. She wanted him, it seemed, almost as much as Ty wanted her. He had made no qualms telling her how much he missed her, and she did believe he did, but he also said he missed **_being_** with her. And Annie knew Ty well enough to know what that meant. 

“Sorry…” Annie felt herself saying, as she gulped. Ty was so close to her that she could smell his aftershave. He hadn’t changed it since they were together. She loved his smell. She couldn’t help it; she closed her eyes briefly and then brought herself back to reality. They were working. They were not together. This was strictly business. Annie cleared her throat and asked: “How do you feel with your pain meds? Do they work?”

Ty couldn’t talk. He was intoxicated just having her so close to him. He also cleared his throat and said: “They work. But I hate how they make me feel so if I can avoid it, I don’t take them.” He said, his voice gravelly. Acutely aware of Annie’s closeness, he was going crazy. He couldn’t think straight.

He heard Annie say: “If you don’t want to take them during the day, that’s fine, if you can tolerate feeling a bit sore. But if the pain is too much, I want you to take them, at least for the next two weeks. However, I do want you to take a pill – no matter what - right after every workout we have, it will help you sleep. And for at least the next two weeks, we work out every other day, not every day. You need to give your shoulder time to heal with no exertion.” Annie finalized, getting a bit of her composure back.

What had she just said? About talking pills…who cared? All Ty knew was that he didn’t want to move. Annie had not taken her hand off his shoulder and he was petrified that if he made a sudden move, she would stop touching him and he didn’t want her to stop. Ty closed his eyes and leaned into her when he felt Annie slowly move her hand from his shoulder to his bicep. He felt his skin tingle. **_Fuck…_** One single touch from her, had him weak in the knees. He was a goner…only Annie did this to him.

He opened his eyes when he heard Annie chuckle slowly. “Ty, did you hear me? About the pills? Taking them every time that you work out with me?”

“Remind me after this…” He said, as he cupped her face and pulled her towards him capturing her lips in a searing kiss. As soon as Ty felt Annie’s lips touch his, he groaned out loud, and pulled her closer to him. He wanted to take it slow, but he was so desperate to have her in his arms, that he couldn’t slow down, even if he tried. He felt Annie stiffen for about a second when he first kissed her, but then, he felt her relax and his heart sang when her arms made their way to his neck and then his hair. Ty licked her bottom lip, as if asking for permission, and when she opened her mouth, he took that opportunity to deepen their kiss. His Annie. It had been so long. He didn’t want to stop. He never wanted to stop.

Annie was the first one to pull back. It had taken her a few minutes but somewhere, deep inside, she found the power to pull back. “Ty…we can’t do this.” Annie said, as she attempted to pull away.

Ty held on tight: “Yes, we can…there is no one here. I want to be with you. Annie, come on…you want to be with me. I feel it. I can see it in your eyes. You love me.” Ty finalized, as he dove for her mouth again. He was not going to make this easy on her. To say no that was. They had never had any problems communicating while they made love. They had gotten that right from the very beginning. He could work with this. He could show her how much he loved her, and he could show her how good they could be together. He knew that being great in bed was not the only thing that mattered. But their connection? It all started with her letting him prove to her that she was the only one he wanted and the only one he loved. After he proved that, the trust would come back. The lies would hopefully be forgotten.

Ty knew Annie had finally stopped fighting him when she held on to his neck and straddled him. Ty’s hands automatically went to her waist, making sure that she couldn’t climb off him. She was situated perfectly as far as he was concerned. He broke free of the kiss and looked into her eyes. “I love you Annie. I’ve always loved you.”

Annie looked into his eyes and put her forehead against his. “Ty…I can’t do this.” She repeated. ‘I’m sorry…” As she made her way off him.

Ty felt his heart break into a million pieces, but he let her get off him. “Why not?” He asked, hurt and confusion all over his face.

“It would be so easy to just let you sweep me off my feet and have me forget about everything for the rest of the night. But what about the morning? What about when you go back to Atlanta?”

“What about it?” Ty questioned, truly confused.

“I can’t trust myself to not go crazy wondering what you’re doing. Who’s chasing you back to your hotel room. If you’ll let her in.” Annie said honestly. What if temptation gets the best of you?”

Ty closed his eyes in surrender and hung his head. “I have no one to blame but myself for that mistrust.” Ty said, as he got off the machine and made his way to her. He took her in his arms – and Annie let him – and he pulled her toward him. “I’m not going anywhere right now. So, I’m here and I’m all yours. And in the time that I am here, I will convince you that you can trust me again. Okay? I promise you, by the time I leave for Atlanta, either you will know without a doubt that I am never going to lie or cheat on you again or you’re leaving with me until I can prove it.”

Annie looked at him in stunned silence. God, she hoped that what he said, was true. That she could learn to trust him again. “Really Ty? You think that can happen?” She said, worry in her voice. Her weak resolve was weakening even more. She wanted to really give this a try. God help her. She loved him.

“Yes. Really.” Ty said, as he kissed her softly. “Even if I have to take you with me into the locker room, the bar, the hotel room I’m in – you will go with me everywhere. I want this to work Annie.”

“I’m not ready yet to forgive you. I can’t sleep with you.”

“I know.” Ty said. “I’ll wait. You’re worth it. I love you so much and I am desperate to make love to you. But I want you there with me – in the moment – without any regrets after.”

Annie smiled lightly and her cheeks flushed. “God help me, I love you too.”

Ty chuckled at that. “We’ll work on that sweetheart. I want to hear the I love you without the God help me or the Lord knows I’ve tried to forget you.”

Annie finally laughed out loud as she shrugged her shoulders. “Hey…it’s progress, Townsend.” She started, as she leaned in and kissed him lightly. “My Ty…” she whispered, as she let go of his lips, knowing full well the effect those words would have on him.

Ty looked at her adoringly and smiled. This was definitely progress. He heard Annie say: “Okay. Back to rehab. Now sit your butt down and give me 5 sets of 10 reps, with these 10 lbs. and we will move from there.”

Ty sat down and rolled his eyes. “Geez…way to ruin a moment.” He said, as he winked at her.

Annie rolled her eyes as well and said. “Up and ‘et em, Townsend.”

______________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annie lay in bed without being able to sleep. Her emotions were in turmoil. It had been a while since she had been hit with insomnia. The last time was when her and Ty had broken up. But now, what kept her up at night was the knowledge – that if she wanted and could just trust Ty again – they could have a real shot at getting back together and being a family with Trevor. Both things scared her, but she didn’t blame Trevor for being Ty’s son or for her not being his mother. Trevor was an innocent in all of this. As she had told Ty, it was him that she worried about and how their relationship was going to work if he was on the road with the Braves and she would have to stay behind. If she had trusted him – as she did before – there would be no issue. She could continue working at the spa and see him when he would come home – if Ty made Serenity his home too – and she could also go with him to Atlanta often and to games. But the key word – alone – was what scared Annie. She didn’t want to be in a relationship where she felt that she had to babysit her boyfriend

Her mom and dad had gotten over infidelity and they were rock solid now. She was a witness to that every single day. If they could do it, maybe she could to. Annie startled slightly when she heard her phone vibrate on her nightstand. She picked it up and felt her heart skip a beat. It was a text from Ty. **_If you’re up. Call me._**

Annie smiled and dialed him and shivered when she heard Ty’s voice: “Hey baby…” Ty whispered, softly to Annie. The thought of how easily she called him and didn’t think twice about it entered her mind slightly, but she put those thoughts aside. She was trying to move forward, right? So calling him as soon as he asked, was part of moving forward and being in the moment with Ty, and not in the past.

“Why are you up so late?” Annie asked him, as she settled back into bed. Thoughts of how they used to do this every night when they were far from each other flooded her. This had been their routine for years and being on the phone with him now? It felt as if all the years of suffering had not happened and they were right back where they left off. There had been an infinite number of times in which they had both fallen asleep while being on the phone because they didn’t want to hang up and they wanted to feel close to each other. If the phone was on all night, it was okay, because they had spent the night together at least via a phone call.

“I had a feeling you were up.” Ty said, honestly. “Thinking maybe about what happened earlier at the spa. And I wanted to talk to you before I tried to go to sleep myself.”

“I figured with the workout that you did tonight and the pill that I reminded you and told you to take would help you to sleep.”

“It probably will.” Ty said, honestly. “For the first time I feel little pain – if at all – but I feel kinda loopy and the pill also aggravates my stomach a bit and I hate that feeling.”

“It may help if you try to eat it with food.”

“I do. It does help.”

There was a lull in the conversation and Annie heard Ty clear his throat: “Tell me where you’re head is at Annie. Talk to me.”

Annie sighed out loud and let a breath out. This was it. Was she going to try and move forward and be honest? Or was she going to hang on to this anger? She closed her eyes briefly and said: “I love you, Ty. I’ve never denied that.”

“I know…” Ty said, and continued to remain quiet. The question was, was she going to stop fighting it?

Annie decided to try this: “If just for a second, we can turn the tables, tell me how would you feel if it had been me that cheated on you? I know it seems impossible but try to put yourself in my shoes.” Annie didn’t know if Ty had ever tried to picture that but, in her gut, she didn’t think so. And maybe, just maybe, if he could at least pretend that she had been the one at fault and hurt him beyond comprehension,he would be able to slightly understand her pain and her sense of betrayal. 

Ty sighed out loud. The thought of Annie being in someone else’s arms, only for a second, had him feeling nauseous and had him see red. He truly did not know how he would react. But he did know how he would feel. “It would kill me.” Ty responded, honestly. “I don’t know how I would be able to get over something like that. I don’t know if…”

“You could forgive me?” Annie interjected. “Is the thought of picturing me with another man, in his arms, in his bed, making love to him…”

Ty stood up in bed suddenly and grabbed his cell phone tighter. “Stop…” Ty found himself saying. “Please…” Images of Annie with someone else – anyone else, a faceless man even – was so gut wrenching that he felt on the verge of a panic attack and on the verge of vomiting.

“Multiply that by 100. Maybe you’ll start to understand why I’ve been so unforgiving. For me? It’s been you. Only you. Always.” Annie confessed. “I have not even been unfaithful to you in my mind.”

Ty now understood that no amount of groveling, begging or pleading for her to forget and forgive was going to be enough. They were going to have to find a way to live with what he had done and move forward. There was no magic eraser that would make what he did, years ago, okay. For the rest of his life, Ty would have to live with the fact that he royally fucked up and hurt the woman that he loved beyond measure. If Annie gave him the opportunity to come back into her life, he would make sure that he remembered this conversation. “I don’t know what else to say Annie.” Ty said, his voice cracking slightly. “I’ve asked for forgiveness. I’ve explained to you that all those women meant nothing. I didn’t make love to them; it was just sex. That’s it. Plain and simple. I don’t remember their names. I don’t remember their faces. No emotion was involved. Only sex, and they left right after. Does it make it right? No. Does it make it any less hurtful? I see that it doesn’t now. If I could take it back, I would. I promise you, I would.” Ty heard Annie sniffle into the cell phone.

“Except Trevor’s mom.” Annie pointed out. “She probably stayed with you. You got her pregnant after all.” Annie didn’t know the whole story, but she wanted to understand now. To move forward, it had to be laid out in front of her and explained. “She had to be different.”

The moment of truth, Ty thought. “She wasn’t different.” At Annie’s snort he continued: “The only reason she made a different impression was because she seemed quieter than the rest. She had – I don’t know – a shyness about her that made me think of you.” Ty said it, even though he knew that Annie potentially could blow up at that.

“What?” Annie asked. “How?”

“She was smart. She held up her end of the conversation and she wasn’t pushy. Well up until she propositioned me, and I accepted. From day one, she knew about you. All the girls did.” Ty didn’t know if that would make Annie feel better but it was the God to honest truth. Every single one of those women knew that he was in love with her. With no one else but her and that – even though he had a fucked up way of showing it – he was committed to Annie and only her.

“Why would you mention me at all?”

“Because all I did back then was talk about you. How I was still in love with a girl back home. Not only Dee-Dee knew that, every girl I ever slept with knew. She knew full well that I was not going to have anything serious with her and she still chose to sleep with me. I never lied to them about who owned my heart. Ever.”

“Did you sleep with her only once?”

Ty closed his eyes and reminded himself that he needed to be completely honest. No more lies. No more secrets. This was going to be painful, but he went on: “No.” He said, as he sighed out loud. “I slept with her the first time I was in Cincinnati. Then when I returned for a three-game stretch, I spent it with her.”

“All three days?” Annie said, quietly. “Oh my God…”

“Annie…” Ty said, hurriedly. “Only the night, okay? During the day I was either playing ball, practicing or with a group of people. It wasn’t how I know you’re picturing it right now. Like when you came to see me on three-game stretches in Atlanta. When you were here, I wanted to be with only you. So, you would see me more. I would skip the group outings, or you’d come with me. I would take you to practice and the games. You were with me all the time. Not her. Only the nights Annie.” Ty repeated. “With her it was only sex too. She was just the only one that made it past one night. It turned into two actually because, we didn’t have sex the third and final time I saw her.”

“How long did your relationship go on for then? How long was it for the three separate instances to be over? Months? Years?”

“It wasn’t a relationship.” Ty said, quickly. “Annie…it wasn’t.” Ty repeated emphatically. “We only talked when I was in Cincinnati. As soon as I left there, I had no contact whatsoever with her. It was three times that we exchanged a text or phone conversation. I didn’t even think of her when I wasn’t in Cincinnati. She was just a groupie that made it past one night, into two and no more.” He repeated.

“How long?” She asked, again. She wasn’t going to let Ty evade that question.

“I honestly don’t know Annie. It could have been three or four months. That was it. The third and last time I saw her, that’s when she told me she was pregnant. And the news hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn’t believe it. My world came to a screeching halt.”

“Because you knew now that I would find out about all of you cheating?”

“Yes. And I knew that I didn’t have an excuse for my behavior and that I potentially was going to lose you. And that single thought scared the living daylights out of me. That’s when I knew that the risk, I had been taking was not worth it. But it was too late.”

Annie sniffled again but said: “When I found out? Through the tabloids, I thought that the next sentence I was going to read, or the next article was going to say that you were going to marry her.”

“Marry her? Never Annie. That thought didn’t cross my mind. She wanted me to marry her and I said no right from the beginning. That was never going to be an option. Ever. In my dreams, the only girl that I was ever going to marry was you. And if it wasn’t you, then it was no one.”

“I still don’t understand why you chose not to tell me. Why I had to find out in the tabloids, instead of from you. That last year of our relationship was so fraught with distance and fights and I didn’t understand why. And when I found out, it all made sense. It was because you were keeping this huge secret from me.”

“Annie, you really do understand why.” Ty stated. “I was wracked with guilt, but I was so afraid to lose you. My thought process was that I would rather keep stalling because if I lost you, then it would be over. All of it. My happiness, yours, our families’. And it would all be my fault. Because I had been a selfish pig. Wanting it all. And proving that I was a fuck up.”

“I always thought that it was because you were a hotshot ball player with beautiful women surrounding you and here was little ole’ plain Annie, not good enough to be with big shot Tyler Townsend.”

“You cannot be serious.” Ty responded. “You are so much better than me Annie, in everything. I am the one that does not deserve you. If anything, please know that. You are better than any other woman I’ve slept with. They don’t come close to you. There is no comparison in my book. You’re it. And I knew it then, and I know it now. The difference now is that I know that I can be with no one else but you. I’m done. With everyone. Until I convince you to take me back and be with me, I’ll be alone. Because not having you in my arms is the single most painful thing that I have had to deal with.”

Annie breathed deeply, a kind of comfort settling over her. “I have missed you Ty.” Annie said, honestly for the first time since this whole ordeal started. She had never denied loving him but missing him had been hard as well.

Ty inhaled deeply and said: “I wish I could hold you right now.”

“Do you remember how many times you used to sneak into my room when we were teenagers?” Annie said, softly chuckling.

“Yes.” Ty heard himself responding. “We would risk it all just to be together.”

“We would.” Annie said, slowly. “Do you want to come over now?”

Ty closed his eyes and smiled. “Oh baby…I wish I could. But Trevor…” Ty started. “I don’t want to tell mom to look in on him if you don’t want your parents to know that I’m coming over. But…” Ty paused for a second and then said: “You can come over…if you want. I can hold you right here…”

Annie hesitated for only a second: “Ok.”

“Yeah?” Ty said, expectantly.

“Yeah.” Annie repeated.

“It’s super late though…so if you’re coming over, stay on the phone with me till you get here. So, I can know you’re safe. Unless you want me to come get you? It would only take me a few minutes. Trevor is out for the night.”

“It’s okay. I’ll be good. But you can stay with me on the line.” Annie said, as she got up from bed and grabbed her purse and keys. “I’m going in pj’s…”

Ty chuckled at that. “Well yeah…”

A few minutes later, Annie pulled into the Townsend home driveway and shut off her car. Her heart leapt out of her chest when she saw Ty leaning against the door frame, with the door open, waiting for her. He was in long sweatpants and no shirt on. They both hung up the phone. She got out of her car and her heart fluttered as Annie saw Ty approach her.

When they were face to face, it was hard to know who reached out first. They embraced each other tightly, holding on for dear life. As they separated, Ty reached out to touch Annie’s face. “I’m so happy you’re here.” He said, as he ducked down and kissed her lightly on the lips. “I haven’t felt this close to you since we were happy and together before it all went to hell.”

Annie nodded her head and hugged him again.

“Let’s go inside.” Ty said, as he laced his fingers through hers.

As they made their way up the stairs, Annie leaned into Ty and put her head on his shoulder. She yawned… “I didn’t realize I was this sleepy.”

Ty smiled and opened the door to his room. “It’s okay, babe, I got you…” he whispered in her ear as he put his hand on the small of her back and led her inside. He closed the door. Ty watched in fascination as Annie, stretched, hands above her head and groaned slightly. Without looking back at him, she got in bed, as if she was home and snuggled under the blanket. She then opened her eyes and looked at him. “Hold me…” Annie whispered, as she smiled slightly.

Ty’s own heart skipped a beat as he looked at her adoringly and nodded his head. He made his way to his side of the bed, yanked his sweatpants off and curled up behind Annie, wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer still, as his other arm was laid above her head. “Only you Annie.” He whispered, as he kissed her check lovingly and settled in hugging her against him. “My one and only love.”

Both Annie and Ty were fast asleep in each other’s arms in under a minute. The sensation of being next to each other once again, the only thing they needed to have the best night of sleep in the past three years.

__________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

Maddie woke up and made her way to the kitchen to start the coffee pot. As she turned towards her driveway, she saw Annie’s car. She walked to the window and did a double take. Yep. That certainly was Annie’s car. Maddie smiled inwardly. Maybe her and Ty had reconciled. Cal joined her in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Maddie’s waist pulling her back towards his chest. He laid his chin softly on top of her head. “What has you so pensive this morning? 

“Look at our driveway.” Maddie said, smiling. “Recognize the car?”

Cal looked out the window and his eyes widened and he smiled as well. “God, I hope this means, what I think it means. Those two have suffered enough.”

“Indeed.” Maddie agreed. Suddenly she heard commotion upstairs and knew instinctively that Trevor had woken up. “I gotta intercept.” Maddie said, running up the stairs. “I don’t think Trevor should go into Ty’s room just yet.”

Both her and Cal got to Trevor and Cal scooped him up. “Hey buddy!” Cal said. “Let’s let daddy sleep in today. How about you and me and the rest of the gang go get pancakes at Wharton’s?” Cal said, as he made his way downstairs with Trevor. “We just gotta wait till we all wake up. But I promise, it shouldn’t be too long.”

“Yay!” Trevor squealed in delight. “I love pancakes!”

Back in Ty’s room, Ty felt Annie shift lightly and he hugged her to him – only half awake himself – and not wanting the contact to cease. He couldn’t remember that last time that he had slept hard and felt so well rested. He opened his eyes and smiled. The woman he loved was right beside him, still sleeping and looked content to be in his arms. The way it always was supposed to be. He bent down slightly and kissed her cheek. He felt Annie smile as she wrapped her hand around his. “Good morning…” Annie said, as she opened her eyes.

Ty nuzzled and kissed her neck. “I love waking up and having you next to me.” He groaned into her ear. “Why can’t we make this an everyday occurrence?” Ty wanted nothing more than that. If he were given one wish, his wish would be to have Annie back in his life – as his wife.

Annie laughed slowly and turned so she could kiss him on the mouth lightly. “For the first time in a long time, I think I can see that too.” Annie said, as she pecked his lips one more time and sat up in bed. “I feel that I can move forward.” Annie had no idea though the inner thoughts that had just passed through Ty’s head. She was just happy to wake up in his arms and he be the first thing that she saw in the morning. There was no denyting that anymore. She wanted Ty. She wanted him forever.

Annie laughed again when she heard Ty groan out loud. “Where are you going?” If he could, he would trap Annie here all day and night long. If not for the rest of their life, because they did have to eventually get up, at least for the next three months. So he could catch up on lost time. The void that he had felt at Annie’s absence for the past three years, seemed to lessen as dawn had approached. It seemed his body instinctively knew that Annie was beside him once again.

Annie didn’t budge from sitting up in bed and exclaimed: “Ty, I spent the night here and I’m sure that your mom and Cal are up, or about to be up. And not to mention Trevor…I can’t be seen in bed with you.” She finalized, matter of fact. “It’s time to get up.”

Ty smiled sheepishly. “Well there’s that. I did hear Trevor’s footsteps this morning, but Cal intercepted him. I think they know you’re here sweetie. That secret is out of the bag.” Ty said, as he shrugged his shoulders and winked at her, not the least bit embarrassed or dismayed. He had his girl back, that was all that mattered.

“What secret, right?” Annie said, as she processed the thought. “My car is in the driveway. If they’re up, they saw it.” Annie found herself smiling again. And she found herself, like Ty, not caring. They were adults and both of their families knew how serious their relationship had been and why Annie had been so devastated when it ended. Naturally, if they made up they would want to spend the night together. Now it was just a matter of getting their families on board – but this was a great start. Right? No permission needed. Just spring it on them. That just might work…

Ty grabbed her hand and turned towards her bringing Annie back to the present: “What do you want to do with Trevor?” Ty asked, slowly trying to see if he could gauge Annie’s reaction.

“What do you mean?” Annie asked, truly not knowing what he meant. She had fallen for that little boy since the first time she saw him running towards her. There was no going back for her, she feared. That little boy stole her heart, the first second she laid eyes on him.

“I want a future with you and with Trevor. I’m hoping that you’re there with me. But I can’t have you be around Trevor if you’re not sure if you want me in your life. Or if you can forgive me. Annie, he’s three. He understands when someone comes in and out of his life. I just want to make sure that you don’t feel pressured but – if you want – I want to start explaining to Trevor that you’re going to be around. And that I love you. But if you’re not ready for that, then I can wait. But Trevor is going to have to wait too.”

“What about Dee-Dee?” Annie asked, “Is she in the picture? Will she be?” That was one thing that petrified her. She may be able to finally move forward and forgive Ty but if that woman made an appearance again, what would happen? Annie honestly didn’t know how she would react. Just the thought of her reappearing and Ty seeing her, made her veins run cold. And the thought of falling in love with Trevor only to be reminded that she was a substitute would inevitably break her heart.

“I don’t know.” Ty said, because he wanted to be honest with Annie. He didn’t think she would, she left him after all, but stranger things have happened, so he continued: “I have sole custody. She left him. As far as I’m concerned, she has no claim to him. I want you to be a part of his life. An important one. It may be selfish, but I want you to be his mother. I want you to love Trevor as if he were your own. I want Trevor to see you as his mom. I want him to call you mom.” At that Ty looked at Annie and saw how her face transformed into one of bliss. He leaned in and pecked her lips before continuing: “I know you’ll be great at it. I know I messed up and I know that Trevor should have been yours and mine Annie, but let’s rectify that by being together and loving Trevor and raising him, as a family.”

“In my dreams, I always pictured it was going to be you and me having kids. It broke me when you had Trevor with someone else, but I know it’s not his fault. I would never blame Trevor. My fear has always been not being able to forgive you. To trust you again. That’s the biggest hurdle for us.” Annie said, truthfully. “Ty, I want to trust you but I don’t know if I can. I want to try though.”

“I’ll earn your trust again babe, I swear it.” Ty said, earnestly. “On all that I hold holy, you’re it for me. No one else, no more fucking around. No more flings. You and me, end game. Forever.”

Annie smiled, despite the serious conversation. “My biggest fear is that out of the blue she shows up and then what? I would feel replaced. I am not Trevor’s biological mother.”

“We can’t think like that Annie. BuI don’t want to live my life in what if’s. Will she ever return? I hope not. But if she does, then she will have an uphill battle because I don’t want her anywhere near my son. My son, Annie. She abandoned him when he was a newborn. And if you are with me, as my girlfriend, fiancé and hopefully one day as my wife, you will have more claim to that little boy than anyone else because you will have raised him. We’re going to raise him together. As for being replaced, that will never happen. I want nothing from her. I will love only you till the day I die. She can come back and she won’t have a claim to me at all. That I can promise you right now.”

Annie sighed out loud and nodded her head. “I’m scared but I would like to get to know your son and hang out with him. Can we take it slow though? Have us hang out a few times and then we can see?” Annie saw Ty’s look of disappointment and she leaned into him: “I’m not saying that we are going to be friends. I love you Ty. I want to give this a chance. But you’re right, with Trevor it’s a more delicate situation. And I don’t want to screw it up. Trevor is an innocent in all of this.”

Ty kissed her and smiled. “Finally…”

“Finally, what?” Annie asked, confused.

“You said, I love you Ty, with no but after…” Ty teased, as he jumped her and laid her on the bed with his body covering hers, his leg accommodating itself between the two of hers. He attacked her mouth and smiled into the kiss, as he felt and heard Annie laugh. “Oh brother…” she muttered before Ty kissed her again, deepening the kiss.

As Annie felt Ty reach for her pajama top, she stilled his hands and muttered: “As much as I want this, and you have to know that I do, we can’t. Not right now. Your family is right outside the door and they know; besides they’re already up. Baby…it’s not the right time. But I promise you, it will be soon.”

Ty groaned out loud and laid his forehead on top of hers. “Annie…I don’t know how much longer I can wait.”

Annie put both her hands on each of his cheeks. “It will only be harder if we keep this up.”

With one last deep sigh and groan, Ty, realized Annie was right and got himself out of bed. “Okay.” He said, “Let’s get ready to go downstairs then. I can’t be in this room with you and not want to make love to you, right this second. You’re torturing me…” Ty semi-teased, as he made his way into the bathroom. 

Annie got up as well and sighed herself. It wasn’t like she wasn’t frustrated herself. She had missed being with Ty too but her level head, would always prevail. In her gut Annie knew they were adults, but it was a matter of respect. They would find the time and the place. The sooner the better.

Ty turned his head as he was brushing his teeth, seeing Annie come into the bathroom to do the same thing. Leave it to Annie to prepare for everything. She had packed her toothbrush and a change of clothes for the impromptu sleep over. He winked at her and rinsed out his mouth. As he passed by her, he slapped her in the ass, playfully. “You do realize that mom and Cal know you spent the night. They probably think that we already did it.” Ty attempted one more time. A guy had to try…

Annie chuckled as she finished rinsing her mouth then proceeded to splash some cold water on her face. “You may be right.” Annie acknowledged. “But that was last night. This morning totally different story.” Annie said, as she inched close to Ty, kissed him on the mouth, then reciprocated the slap in the ass.

“In what world does that remotely make sense?” Ty laughed, as he rolled his eyes. “Come on, babe. Let’s go.” Ty grabbed her by the hand and opened the door. They made their way down the stairs and Annie stalled for a minute. She didn’t know how to act. This was – literally – the first time that she came down Ty’s mom’s house after spending the night in his bed. Ty looked back and kissed her cheek. “It’s okay. Come on…”

Annie and Ty made their presence known by saying: “Good morning guys.” Ty let go of Annie’s hand and made his way to the coffee pot. “Coffee babe?”

“Yes.” Annie said, softly. “Maddie, Cal, good morning.”

Maddie looked at Annie and smiled. “Good morning sweetheart.” She said, as she went and hugged her. As soon as Maddie let go of Annie, they heard a toddler’s footsteps running down the stairs and Ty exclaiming: “Slow down buddy, I don’t want you to fall.”

Trevor ran into the kitchen, straight into his daddy’s arms “Daddy, daddy you’re awake! Grandpa Cal didn’t want me to wake you up. We’re going to get pancakes!”

“That sounds like fun!” Ty exclaimed, as he hugged Trevor tightly. “How did you sleep buddy? The night light was okay?”

“Yep!” Trevor answered as he turned to look at Annie. He smiled widely at her. “Hi Annie!” Trevor exclaimed, as he squirmed out of Ty’s arms and made his way to her. “Want some pancakes? You can come. Tell your daddy to come! He plays with me.”

Annie smiled at Trevor and knelt. She was halfway in love with him already. And him being a chatter box…well wasn’t that just wonderful? “Well I do love chocolate chip pancakes. Maybe we can share one, if we both have some eggs first. Do you like eggs?”

Trevor nodded. “Scrambled.”

“Then I’m in Trevor!” Annie laughed, as she lifted her hand for a high five. “As for my daddy, I don’t think he can have breakfast with us because he has to open his store, but it’s right across the street from Wharton’s. How about after we go visit him for a little bit?”

Trevor turned to Ty. “Can I daddy?” Trevor asked, expectantly.

“Of course, buddy! I’m going too. How does that sound? You, me and Annie can go say hi to Ronnie.”

“Yay! Let’s go!” Trevor said, as he grabbed Annie’s hand and then Ty’s. They both looked at each other and then at Trevor, in the middle of them, and Annie smiled. This was close to perfect. Ty remembered the coffee mug he was bringing to Annie and chuckled as he handed her the mug. “Cream only. No sugar. I remember.”

Cal interrupted the moment by saying: “Tell you what guys. We are running super late – the kids aren’t up yet so why don’t you guys go and grab a table and we will just meet –

Maddie interrupted Cal and exclaimed: “Actually I think we will have breakfast here. You guys go on.” Maddie knew how important this time with the three of them was. She wasn’t going to interfere in the bonding three of her favorite people needed. Especially if it cemented the reconciliation between Ty and Annie.

“Are you guys sure?” Annie asked. “It really is okay. I’m the one that is intruding.”

“Nonsense.” Cal said, as he went to Annie and hugged her lightly. “Go. Have fun.”

Ty took a sip of his own coffee, set it down on the kitchen island and said: “Okay buddy, lets go get you changed.” Ty turned to Annie and she smiled, nodding her head. She would be fine. “Don’t forget your coffee.” She offered, as she handed Ty his mug.

“Thanks.” Ty said, wanting to kiss her so badly but knowing he couldn’t just yet in front of Trevor. His mom and stepfather be damned. He would’ve done it in front of them in a heartbeat. “We’ll be right back.”

As Annie kept her gaze on them, Ty turned back and winked at her, as he carried his son up the stairs in one hand, coffee mug in the other. A momentary pang of worry sprang, Annie thinking he was exerting his shoulder too much but he held the mug in the hand of his injured shoulder and he didn’t seem to be in pain. She would let it go and remind him later he had to be careful. Annie then turned to Maddie and Cal and smiled. “Okay, ask away.” She said, ready for the onslaught.

“Nope.” Cal said. “I am happy that you guys are not fighting anymore. And that you are trying to move forward. You two – not being together – is a damn shame. Seeing the looks of misery on both of your faces was heartbreaking.”

“Now all we see is hope.” Maddie added, as she clasped her hands to her mouth. “Annie, I am so happy.”

Annie saw as tears sprung to Maddie’s eyes and she went to hug her. “I am happy too Maddie. I am sick and tired of being miserable. Ty is it for me. I may as well find a way to move forward with him and Trevor because there has never been anyone else for me. Ty is the love of my life.”

“And it may have taken Ty a few screw ups along the way but you do know that he has never loved anyone but you.” Cal said. “I swear it. I have seen it and I have heard him utter it for three years, crying, suffering and being absolutely heartbroken that he realized it when it possibly was too late.”

“You are the love of his life too Annie.” Maddie said. “ I could see it ever since you kids were little and I wanted to strangle Ty for what he did but maybe you both needed this tragedy to bring you back together and for the both of you to have the knowledge that this is it. But more importantly have the both of you cherish it.”

Annie smiled as she took another sip of her coffee. She heard someone come down the stairs and when he made his presence known, Annie squealed in delight! “Oh my God, Kyle! I didn’t know you were in town. It’s so good to see you. How’s school?” She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

Kyle laughed out loud. “Hey Annie…” Kyle said, as excited to see her. “Everything is good. But enough of me…” Kyle said, dismissively. “You being here so early in the am, and your car spending the night…does it mean, what I think it means?” Kyle said, lifting an eyebrow. “Please, please, please tell me that you and Ty are back together. I can’t do the picking sides anymore or the having to spend time separately and knowing that the two of you were dying to ask about one another.”

Before Annie had a chance to respond, both Ty and Trevor appeared in the kitchen. Trevor walked to Kyle, extending his hands to be picked up and Ty made his way to Annie, kissing her on the cheek before stating: “When did you come in? I didn’t even know you were home Kyle.” Ty smiled and made his way to his brother, embracing him lightly. “How long you stayin’? Cause I’m going stir crazy and would love company.”

“I’m here for the week. Then have to head back. But enough of me…” Kyle repeated. “What’s going on with you two? Don’t leave me in suspense.”

They both laughed. “Isn’t it obvious?” Annie remarked.

“Well thank God!” Kyle said, and said nothing more when Ty nodded his head towards Trevor. “We’ll catch you up after breakfast and going to see Ronnie.” Ty stated.

“For the record…” Kyle said, as he grabbed a cup of coffee. “This is the best news I’ve heard in the last three years.”

“Let’s go Daddy. Let’s go Annie!” Trevor said, impatient. “I’m hungry!”

Maddi, Cal and Kyle watched the three of them leave, Ty and Annie each holding on to one of Trevor’s hands. It was as it should have always been.

Things were finally looking up for all of them.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	6. Chapter 6

Ty and Annie walked into Wharton’s and smiled at each other as the looks of people they had known their whole life just stared. “Guess the cat’s out of the bag with all of Serenity.” He whispered to Annie. Ty truly didn’t care one bit. He was in love with Annie and he knew the whole town was on her side because their breakup had been all his fault. So Annie coming to breakfast with him and his son was a way to have the town forgive him for what he did. If Annie could forgive him, then the town people had no reason to still be pissed at him. And since he had no intention of fucking up ever again, the sooner they loved him again, the better. And if they didn’t, as long as Annie loved him, he would be good to go. Annie was the only person that mattered to him, aside from Trevor. Having her be by his side for the rest of his life, was imperative to him.

“I’m surprised it took this long.” Annie said, as she chuckled and rolled her eyes. Besides, she was so happy that she didn’t care what Serenity thought or how much gossip they would create. Hadn’t it always been that way since they broke up? The subject at Wharton’s for the past three years was how much Annie had suffered and how much she didn’t deserve to be treated the way Ty treated her. The hardest thing for her had been her having to take – for months, if not more – the looks of sympathy from everyone. It had been humiliating. But now she was over it. She had a right to be happy. And she was moving forward. The town would move forward as well. They would be old news soon. As soon as the next scandal broke, her and Ty would be forgotten. She was dying for that to happen. She hated being in the spotlight but she would endure it, if it meant her being happy.

Ty laughed, asking Annie: “Uhm...what do you mean?”

“They had us back together the second they saw us talk – however briefly – that day at the park and then the same day on my parent’s porch. And if we weren’t back together, then they had you trying to convince me to take you back. Or me leaving you devastated and not looking back when I went into the house. You know, soap opera gossip.” Annie finalized, and cracked up. “Honey, I thought you were used to this by now. It hasn’t been that long since you lived full time in Serenity.”

They made their way to a booth and Ty chuckled, as well; as he whispered: “Some things never change. The only thing that matters, sweetheart, is what you and I think and believe. And how we act on our emotions. Everyone else be damned.”

They both looked at Trevor sitting next to Ty. “Ready bud?” Ty asked, as he ruffled his hair. “What are you going to want for breakfast?”

“Scrambled eggs first. Then chocolate chip pancakes! Right Annie?” Trevor said, excitedly. “I’m hungry!”

“That’s right.” Annie said, as she reached her hand to cover his small one. She couldn’t help it. Her heart belonged to this little boy, as well as Ty’s. No matter who birthed this child, half of him was Ty and she would love him, as if he were her own. “We can share a pancake, or do you want your own?” Annie said, as she laughed when she saw Trevor’s eye go wide in surprise.

“I can share. Daddy says sharing is caring.”

They both laughed as they turned to look at Grace. “Well hello you two…can I dare hope that this reunion is a step towards reconciliation?”

Grace had always liked Ty and Annie together and she had fond memories of them coming in after school as boyfriend and girlfriend to share a burger and fries. It seemed they were meant for each other and when Grace heard about their breakup, she had been devastated for them. Especially for Annie because she was the wronged party. But in her heart, these past few years, she always wondered if maybe Annie could find it in her heart to forgive Ty. Because every time that Grace had seen Ty, he had looked miserable. Even if Annie wasn’t mentioned, Ty’s smile never reached his eyes. His boyish grin had been gone and she could see how much the breakup had affected him, even though most of Serenity didn’t see it that way. She had always had a special place in her heart for Ty. She just hoped that her faith in him was not misplaced. But as she saw him now, she was almost certain that she had been right on her read of Ty. He was sorry and he would never hurt Annie again. His eyes clearly showed how devoted he was to her.

Ty smiled at Grace and responded: “I’m hopeful.” He said, as he winked at Annie. “I know that the whole town is on her side, but I am trying to prove myself.”

“This town adores you.” Grace acknowledged. “But Annie is our hometown girl and we are very protective of her so you screw up again or you make her cry, you will have to deal with me and a lot of other town folk.”

Annie smiled warmly at Grace and said: “I think he knows that but maybe we can stop this discussion.” Annie stated, as she turned to look at Trevor coloring his menu with the crayons they had given him at the front counter. “I just want to make sure that we are all aware of what we say.”

Grace automatically stopped. “Oh my, but of course dear. You are so right.”

Ty couldn’t have loved Annie more at that moment. Her protective nature for his son almost overwhelmed him and for the millionth time he wished that Annie had been Trevor’s biological mother and the sheer reality of how he fucked up made him want to cry. He cleared his throat and looked up at Annie, her eyes never leaving his. Annie knew exactly what he was thinking. But the truth of the matter was that Annie couldn’t help him with that guilt. It was his cross to bear. As much as she loved him, she couldn’t atone for his sins. He was going to have to forgive himself one day. She would learn to forgive him but he needed to forgive himself. And Annie had a feeling that Ty forgiving himself was going to be a much longer process than her forgiving him.

They were both sidetracked when Grace looked at Trevor and asked: “Trevor, sweetie, what are you having today?”

Trevor looked up from his coloring and said: “Scrambled eggs and a chocolate chip pancake.”

“Yummy!” Grace said and she turned to Annie.

“I’ll have some oatmeal please with honey and nuts and I will be sharing that pancake you bring Trevor…and I’m assuming Mr. Townsend here is having his regular two eggs over medium, with bacon and wheat toast.” Annie finalized.

As she finished ordering, Trevor beamed at Annie making Ty in turn smile. He hoped that it would be easy to have Trevor get to know Annie and start to love her. The only female role model that Trevor had, had as a constant in his life was his nanny whom he adored. But since they had gotten here, she had left. Trevor missed her tremendously, but his mom filled the void and now he hoped Annie would also become a constant in his life. Ty was brought back to the present when Annie reached for his hand. “Penny for your thoughts?” Annie said, as she saw Grace walk away.

Ty winked at Annie. “I think you know where my head is at. I’m happy. Very happy. And I have you to thank for that.” Ty said, as he kissed her hand, knowing full well that Trevor was watching. He was too little to understand many things but Trevor was going to start seeing Annie on a daily basis hopefully and he would have questions sooner rather than later. Ty knew that it was up to him how he answered them but he had a feeling that it would be easier than it had been getting Annie to forgive him. Trevor liked everyone instantly and Annie had done all the right things so far, from playing with him at the park the first time they met to sharing a pancake with him today.

“Daddy, what are we doing today? Can we go to the park?” Trevor asked.

“Sure buddy.” Ty said, as he started helping Trevor color his menu. “You want to go on the swings?”

“Yes! Really high.” Trevor said.

“Well that sounds like a ton of fun.” Annie said, as she smiled at him.

“After we go see Ronnie.” Trevor said. “I want to see his store.”

“We can make that happen.” Annie said, as she smiled at Grace who was bringing their food and putting it on the table. It smelled wonderful.

“Thank you, Grace.” Ty said, as he put the scrambled eggs in front of Trevor. “Do you want a piece of my toast buddy?”

“No thank you daddy.” Trevor said, as he dug into his scrambled eggs.

“I’ll take one though.” Annie said, as she winked at him. It was uncanny how easy it was to fall into their routine. Ty chuckled, and smeared some soft butter on a piece of toast, grabbed the strawberry preserves and spread some lightly on top of the butter. He then took a bite out of the toast then handed it to Annie. Ty had never been big on strawberry preserves but he always shared his toast with Annie and took a bite out of the toast before handing it to her. That was all the sweet he needed with his breakfast. As Ty handed the piece of toast over to Annie, she took a bite out of the toast herself. “I have missed this.” Annie said, smiling.

“Me too.” Ty answered, nostalgia settling in for both.

“In the three years that I’ve ordered oatmeal, I never once asked for toast. It just seemed…”

“Too painful?” Ty interjected.

“Yeah.” Annie acknowledged. “How crazy is that? It felt like I could never make myself take a bite, much less swallow that bite. It was so intertwined with us.” Annie said, as she grabbed a spoonful of her oatmeal and handed Ty her spoon. Ty was already reaching out for it, as if they had never stopped. He handed her back her spoon and confessed: “This is the first time that I have oatmeal since well…you know.”

“Not even in Atlanta?”

“Couldn’t make myself order it. Much like you with toast.”

Trevor took them out of their reverie, when he said: “Annie, can I please have some ketchup?”

“Of course, buddy.” Annie said, as she reached for the ketchup. “Where do you want it on your plate?”

“Right here.” Trevor said. “Not a lot, just a little.”

“You tell me when.” Annie said, as she started pouring.

“Right there.” Trevor went back to eating his eggs and looking at his menu. He was entranced with coloring and trying to stay within the lines.

“You’re doing a great job Trevor…” Annie said. “But don’t forget to keep eating too. We don’t want our pancake to get cold, right?”

Trevor nodded his head and dutifully ate his scrambled eggs. They all continued to eat peacefully and pretty soon they were done. Ty went to the counter, paid for breakfast and soon after, they exited Wharton’s hand in hand – all three of them, Trevor in the middle. They crossed the street to Ronnie’s hardware store. Ty felt an inkling of nervousness, but he steeled himself. He had made peace with Dana Sue, now he needed to make peace with Ronnie.

As Ronnie heard the bell ring at the front door, he turned towards it and his face lit up as he saw Annie. “Darling…well good morning!” He said, as he hugged her. Ronnie knew Annie had not spent the night at their house and he only assumed where she was. Ty, Trevor and Annie walking in together hand in hand, cemented his theory and a part of him was happy because, as he told Annie a few days ago, she would not be happy until Ty was in her life.

“Hey Dad!” Annie said, as she smiled. Ronnie noticed that for the first time – in about three years – her smile was wide and her eyes were alight with happiness. “Trevor wanted to come see you.” Annie continued. “He wanted to invite you to breakfast but I told him that you were opening up the store. And that we would come after.”

“Well isn’t that nice.” Ronnie said. “I’m so glad you came to visit.” Ronnie extended his arms and Trevor ran to them to be picked up.

“I told daddy and Annie that you played with me. You’re fun!”

“Well that’s the best compliment I have ever received. Thanks!”

Ronnie turned to look at both Annie and Ty. He sensed that Ty was uncomfortable and a part of him was glad. He had always liked Ty. Ever since Annie and he were teenagers. He respected Ty for standing up to Annie when she had gone through her eating disorder. He was the only one that got through to her, even when her mom and he couldn’t. What he did three years ago? He was fuming but if Annie could forgive him, then so could he. And who was he to judge? Ronnie had fallen victim to temptation as well. Maybe he had only done it once but he was not going to begrudge Ty his fault. From what he had heard and from what he could see, Ty had suffered enough without Annie. It was time that that the two of them got it right.

“Tyler.” Ronnie said. “Don’t just stand there, come in.”

Annie turned to look at Ty and smiled. “He’s not going to kill you. He advocated for you the night I met Trevor. It was partly because of him that I decided to open my heart to you.” Annie whispered to Ty, as he stood next to her. “So he really is not going to kill you.”

“Ronnie…” Ty started. “Can I talk to you outside? Maybe have Trevor and Annie keep an eye inside for you?”

“Sure.” Ronnie said, as he put Trevor down. “I have some toy tools right over there for you buddy. I’ll be right back.” Ronnie said, as he made his way to the back door, signaling to Ty that he should follow.

Annie squeezed Ty’s hand as he passed her by but said nothing. Annie knew Ty felt a moral obligation to talk to her dad about what happened and truth be told, she loved him for it. Ty couldn’t possibly know that Ronnie was one of his staunchest supporters so it would give Ty a sense of relief once they talked and he confirmed what she has just told him about her father. She concentrated on Trevor and asked him: “Hey Trevor, wanna go find the plastic tools my dad said he had?”

Trevor nodded his head and went straight to Annie and stretched his arms out for her to hold him. She eagerly picked him up. This was the first time that he had done that with her and for some reason, it made her want to cry. Happy tears, but nonetheless. Trevor wrapped his little arms around her neck and turned towards the store. “Where could they be?”

“I don’t know.” Annie said, as she laughed. “Let’s go on a hunt!”

“Yay!” Trevor said.

Meanwhile, outside, Ronnie turned back to see Ty coming out the back door and closing it behind him. He didn’t say anything giving Ty time to gather his thoughts. He seemed nervous enough.

Ty cleared his throat and looked at Ronnie: “I don’t know if Dana Sue told you but I talked to her and apologized for my behavior. I wanted to do the same to you.”

“Okay.” Ronnie said.

“I love Annie, Ronnie. I never stopped. I just…I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

Ty looked at Ronnie sheepishly. “I do know that I fucked up Ronnie. But I have paid dearly for it and I have learned my lesson. I am finally hopeful that Annie could forgive me and I want to clear the air with you because I want to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her.”

At Ronnie’s silence, Tyler continued: “I will never hurt Annie again. I can’t promise we won’t disagree or fight. That happens with every couple but I can promise you - and know I won’t break that promise – to never cheat on her again. That is over with. I love her and I know that now. I knew it then but the truth was, I was stupid and didn’t measure the consequences. I never thought that I would lose her. But I did. And I know she won’t ever allow me back in her life. I am damn lucky that she’s talking to me again and open to the possibility of trusting me again. I want no one else but her. I told her that. I am telling you now. I will never disrespect her again.”

Ronnie finally took pity on Ty and exclaimed: “Ty…you forget that I’ve been in your shoes. I know you have suffered enough and I know that you are sorry for what you’ve done. I see it in your demeanor and if Annie has decided to trust you again, who am I to tell her not to? I have never forgotten how much you helped her through her anorexia. I will never forget that. And because of that you get a pass with me, this time. But you hurt my baby girl again and there will be nowhere on this earth you can hide. I will come find you. We clear?”

“Crystal.” Ty said, as he finally smiled. “Truce?” Ty said, as he extended his hand to Ronnie.

Ronnie accepted his hand and smiled. “Truce. Now go make my baby girl the happiest girl on this earth. You both deserve to be happy.”

“Thanks Ronnie.” Ty said, clearly touched as they both made their way back into the hardware store. Ty felt like he could finally breathe again. He had spoken to both Dana Sue and Ronnie and it seemed Annie was going to give him another chance. Everything seemed right with the world. It was finally all coming together.

As they both made their way into the store, they laughed out loud, at seeing Trevor and Annie playing on the ground, by the register, both with play hard hats on their heads and each one of them with a toy hammer, wielding it as a sword. At the sound of their laughter, Annie turned towards them and smiled sheepishly.

“What are you guys doing?” Ty said, as he made his way towards them. “Hammers are not swords…”

Annie laughed and said: “Hey…Trevor and I both have imagination! Right, sweetie?”

“Yep.” Trevor beamed, as he ran behind Annie and hugged her neck and pointed his toy hammer to his dad. “Daddy…watch out! Our swords are magical.”

“Oh really?” Ty said, as he crouched down and lunged at Annie, tickling her waist, remembering exactly where she was ticklish.

Annie fell to the floor laughing hysterically. “Help me, Trevor, help me!” Annie said, in between fits of laughter. “Go and tickle daddy for me…you can do it!”

Trevor laughed excitedly as he lunged towards Tyler and hugged him by the neck. “Daddy let go of Annie. I will protect her.”

Ty reached behind him and brought Trevor to his chest and started tickling him. “It’s good that you defend Annie, but for that you must pay with tickles!!!!” Ty said, as he laughed at seeing Trevor be in hysterics. Then he looked at Annie, who was laughing herself, and exclaimed: “Both of you will have to defend yourselves from my tickles.” He stuck his arm towards Annie and pinned her down, directly next to Trevor… “Aha!” Tyler exclaimed: “Now I have you both…”

Ronnie felt his heart fill with nothing but love for the three people that were enjoying a family bonding moment. This was as it should have always been. Seeing his daughter finally let go of all the anger that consumed her for years, was like a salve to his heart. Healing it, like nothing else could.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hours later, at Annie’s parents’ front porch, Tyler strode up the steps, seeing Annie waiting for him there. “Did Trevor go to sleep?”

“He was out like a light as soon as I turned his night light on. Mom offered to watch him so I could make my way here.”

“That was nice of her.” Annie said, as she relaxed into Tyler’s side. She had missed this. “I had so much fun today with him Ty.”

“I told you it was going to all work out babe.”

“I think he will grow to love me.”

“Are you kidding?” Ty said. “He already does. All the way up the stairs, as I was putting him to bed, all he talked about was you. How he had so much fun. How he thought you were so pretty. How he couldn’t wait to play with you again. You have won him over.”

“That makes me so happy.” Annie said, as she lifted her head and kissed Ty on the lips. “I know that we have to be good because we are at my parents’ house but man I wish I could just take you upstairs and let you have your way with me.”

Ty groaned out loud. “Don’t tempt me Annie. I am liable to not care and pick you up and run up those stairs to your room and lock the door and not open it till next week. I want you so bad…” Ty whispered as he claimed her mouth once more. Not caring if Dana Sue or Ronnie saw them. He was anxious to have Annie in his arms and in his bed.

A thought started to form in his mind: “Come away with me.” Ty said, suddenly, not knowing where they would go but he knew that he wanted to take her somewhere where they could be alone. 

“What?”

“Come away with me this weekend. Just you and me. Let’s celebrate that you decided to give me another chance. Let me whisk you away, somewhere romantic, and let me make love to you all day and all night for the whole weekend.”

“What about Trevor?” Annie asked, getting excited at the same time.

“Mom can watch him. Please…she will be so happy we’re back together that she would take him for a whole week, I think. And if it’s too much, then we take him to Atlanta and the nanny will be more than happy to watch over him. They are inseparable and I know they miss each other. One way or another, I will make it work. As long as I get to spend two – maybe three, if I can convince you – glorious days in each other’s arms.”

“Yes!” Annie said, excitedly. “Let’s do it! I’ll tell Maddie that I need Friday and Saturday off. Oh my God, Ty! I’m so excited. Where should we go?”

“Wherever you want.” Ty said, as he found himself giddy over this idea. “I don’t care where we go as long as I have you in my arms, in my bed, and making love to you nonstop.”

“So basically we’re staying in the hotel room the whole weekend.”

“Yep.” Ty said, as he pecked her lips. “We only order room service.”

Annie laughed out loud. “Well then it really doesn’t matter where we go.”

“Well…I guess we can do some sightseeing, maybe, for an hour or two out of the whole weekend.”

“Well we do have to come up for air.”

“All I need is you. Air is optional.” Ty said, adoringly. “You tell me where you want to go and I’ll make it happen.”

Annie thought about it and said, honestly. “I’ve always wanted to see Wicked on Broadway and it’s playing in Chicago…”

“Done.” Ty said. “I’ll set it up. Do you want me to talk to mom about your time off?”

“I can do that.” Annie said. “But Ty, this weekend may be too soon. What if the play is sold out?”

“I told you not to worry. I will make it happen. I promise.” Ty said, as he stroked her cheek. “I gotta be honest when it started last year and I saw the advertising for it, I immediately thought of you and how much you loved The Wizard of Oz. And back then I wished that we would have been in a better place, because I wanted to be the one to take you.”

Annie smiled. “Really? You knew me that well?”

“Really.” Ty affirmed. “Hello…I was the one that you made watch The Wizard of Oz, over and over and over again all through our childhood, and, our teenage years.”

“You do know that the play is close to three hours. So you’re going to have to extend the hour or two of coming up for air, to at least three hours.”

“I’ll tell you what, Ms. Sullivan. I can do that and I’ll even offer up a fancy dinner at the best steakhouse in the City of Chicago. So we can make it an evening out.”

“Ooooohhhh…” Annie said, as she laughed slightly. “How gallant.”

“This is the beginning of our forever Annie. You know I want you with me for the rest of my life. It is my solemn promise to you that I will make it worthwhile. I love you…”

Annie looked at him adoringly. “And I love you…”

Tyler looked at her and raised his eyebrow. “And I want to get this out of the way, right now. You leave your money and your credit cards at home. I only need you to bring your driver’s license to board the plane and you let me handle everything else. This is on me. All of it. No exceptions.”

“Ty!” Annie said. “I can’t let you do that. Come on…”

“You can and you will, honey.” Ty said, emphatically. “My money pretty soon is going to be our money and your money is also going to be our money. Let me spoil you. I want to. You know I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Annie rolled her eyes. “Fine. You do make a ton more money than I. I guess I can let you spoil me.”

“Yay!” Tyler said, as he grinned triumphantly.

“I love you Tyler Townsend.” Annie said, as she pecked his lips.

“I love you more.” Ty said, as he sighed content.

This was all he ever wanted. He was on cloud nine. He and Annie were finally going to get it right and Trevor was the icing on the cake.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts...this is a complete deviation from the show, so I am curious to see how it is accepted.


End file.
